Zwielicht
by Mirenithil
Summary: Lange Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg macht Legolas sich auf den Weg nach Gondor, doch dort kommt er niemals an seiner Schwester und seinen Freunden bleibt nichts als zu hoffen... Beendet.
1. Prolog

**Zwielicht**

_Prolog_

Dunkelheit umfing ihn.

Wieder einmal war er schreiend erwacht, lag schweißnass auf dem Rücken und versuchte, seinen rasenden Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wieder einmal wollte es ihm nicht gelingen. Und wie jedes Mal trocknete der Schweiß kalt auf seiner geschundenen Haut, ließ ihn frösteln. Wie immer brauchte er all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht die winzige Kerze anzuzünden, die er besaß, und sich so ein wenig Wärme und Licht zu spenden. Wie so oft half es nicht viel, wenn er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er das wenige Licht für schlimmere Zeiten brauchen würde, denn sein Verstand weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass es schlimmere Zeiten geben würde. Seine Vorstellungskraft reicht nicht dafür aus eine Idee davon zu bekommen, was quälender sein konnte als das, was ihm bis jetzt wiederfahren war.

Als sein Atem sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, schlug er die Augen auf.

Dunkelheit umfing ihn.

Es dauerte, bis seine Augen sich soweit an die Schwärze gewöhnt hatten, dass er den schmalen grauen Streifen unter der Tür erkennen konnte, der ihm zeigte, dass es Tag war – außerhalb seiner engen, lichtlosen Zelle. Sehnsucht begann an seinem Herzen zu zerren und das Verlangen danach, den winzigen Kerzenstummel anzuzünden, wurde beinahe unerträglich.

Doch obwohl er nur anhand der Kälte und Feuchtigkeit in seiner Zelle fühlen konnte, ob es Sommer oder Winter war, obwohl er nicht mehr wusste, wie lange er schon hier, wie er hierher gekommen war, warum und weshalb – obwohl er sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte, gelang es ihm Tag für Tag, diesen letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten, die Kerze kalt und dunkel zu belassen, auszuharren in der Schwärze, die ihn zu ersticken drohte.

Vergessen, ja, das hatte er. Vergessen wie der Himmel aussah, wie Regen roch, wie sich der Wind auf der Haut anfühlte und wie Licht schmeckte, wenn man den Kopf in Richtung Sonne drehte. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wer er selbst war. Zwar kannte er seinen Namen, doch er fühlte sich nicht mehr. Erinnerte sich nicht an seine Kindheit, seine Freunde, sein Leben.

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er schon tot war. Gestorben, ohne es zu merken. Einfach eines Morgens nicht mehr aufgewacht zu sein...

Und er war tot. Denn es war kein Leben, dass er führte. Sein Leben war ihm gestohlen worden, alles, wofür er gelebt hatte, war in Vergessenheit geraten... es war ein Leben an der Grenze, auf halber Strecke zwischen Leben und Sterben, dass er führte. Die Dunkelheit der Zelle war auch die Dunkelheit seiner Seele geworden; er spürte nicht mehr, wo er selbst endete und wo die Schwärze und die Kälte und die Schmerzen begannen, er spürte nichts, er dachte nichts, lebte nicht mehr.

Dämmerte vor sich hin im Zwielicht, Ewigkeit für Ewigkeit.

_TBC..._

Ich würde mich über Meinungen freuen ;-)


	2. Freundschaften

Yvonne: Danke für das Review... was gefällt dir denn so gut? Würd mich interessieren, vielleicht für weitere Kapitel...

* * *

_Freundschaften_

„Wir sind fast da."

Der Wald war hell, durchflutet von Licht.

Kaum konnte man sich vorstellen, dass es hier jemals anders ausgesehen hatte – dunkel, voller Gefahren und durchzogen vom Bösen. Nichts deutete mehr auf das Getier hin, dass die Bewohner dieses Reiches in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte.

Die Sonne glänzte golden auf saftig grünen Blättern, Wind spielte leise in den Ästen und verzauberte alle Bewohner der Bäume mit seiner Melodie.

Es war der perfekte Frieden.

Elladan atmete tief durch, schnupperte den Duft von Waldblumen und Kräutern. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", fragte er dann und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, um seinen Bruder anzusehen, der neben ihm ritt.

Elrohir seufzte kaum hörbar. „Ja, habe ich."

„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte Elladan leise, wohl wissend, woran sein Zwilling dachte. Als dieser nicht antwortete, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Wir haben die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, Bruder.", stellte er absolut überzeugt fest. „Daran solltest du nicht zweifeln. Es ist richtig."

Elrohir nahm die Zügel auf und trieb sein Pferd in eine schnellere Gangart. „Meine Zweifel gelten nicht unserer Entscheidung, sondern der Frage, wie er darauf reagieren wird. Vielleicht hätten wir uns besser anmelden sollen.", erwiderte er, nachdem Elladan ihn eingeholt hatte.

Dieser schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Dann würden wir ihn nicht antreffen, darauf würde ich mein Pferd verwetten. Er wäre ganz zufällig unterwegs zu irgendwelchen Grenzen, nach Gondor eingeladen, was weiß ich. Jedenfalls würde er uns nicht empfangen, geschweige denn unserer Bitte Gehör schenken. Du kennst ihn."

„Ja, allerdings... wir lassen es auf diesen Versuch ankommen.", lenkte Elrohir ein. „Wenn er ablehnt..."

„... werden wir wohl weiterhin mit unserem schlechten Gewissen und unserer Schuld leben müssen."

„So ist es..."Der ältere der Söhne Elronds hob die Stimme und wies die Soldaten an, schneller zu reiten. „Vor Einbruch der Nacht müssen wir die Grenze erreicht haben. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, hier in der Wildnis zu rasten."Leiser fügte er an seinen Bruder gewandt hinzu: „Man hört Gerüchte, Elladan. Orks und Uruk-hai streifen wieder durch diese Lande. Im Süden, in Ithilien, soll es sogar schon zu Angriffen gekommen sein."

„Ich habe davon gehört, doch hielt ich es bisher nur für Gerede.", bemerkte dieser besorgt. „Doch stimme ich dir zu, dass wir nicht zu leichtfertig..."Er brach ab, als sein Pferd plötzlich scheute und er beinahe mit einem tiefhängenden Ast zusammengestoßen wäre. Mühsam brachte er den nervösen Schimmel wieder unter Kontrolle, als auch die anderen Pferde begannen, Anzeichen von Unruhe zu zeigen.

Die Brüder sahen sich bedeutend an.

Die wenigen Soldaten, die sie begleiteten, brauchten keine weiteren Anweisungen; die meisten von ihnen waren viel zu erfahren, um sich jetzt aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Wortlos galoppierte die Gruppe los, durch den Wald in Richtung Grenze. Obwohl sie schon den gesamten Tag unterwegs waren, verspürte niemand Müdigkeit; zu gespannt waren ihre Sinne, zu groß war die Gefahr, die von jeder noch so geringen Unaufmerksamkeit ausging. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie mit ihren feinen Ohren die schweren Schritte der Orks in der Ferne hören konnten; Orks, die in ihre Richtung unterwegs waren.

„Sie werden uns niemals einholen können.", meinte Elladan nach einer Weile.

„Nein, werden sie nicht. Aber lass uns trotzdem nicht ruhen; wir sollten die Grenze so schnell wie möglich erreichen und Bescheid geben, dass dieses Gesindel sich hier herumtreibt."

Bei Einbruch der Nacht erreichte die kleine Reisegruppe endlich die Grenzen Eryn Lasgalens. Rot und warm schien das Licht der untergehenden Sonne durch die Bäume, warf lange Schatten und ließ Umrisse verschwimmen. Dies war eine gefährliche Zeit, in der man Schatten nicht von Feinden unterscheiden konnte, und die Zwillinge waren froh, als sie das Gebiet erreichten, wo sie die Grenzwachen zu treffen hofften. Doch die Krieger der Tarwawaith waren selbst für ihre geübten Augen unsichtbar, und Elladan hatte das Gefühl, dass man sie schon lange beobachtet hatte, bevor schließlich ein Elb vor ihnen auf den Weg trat.

„Seid gegrüßt, Söhne Elronds.", sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Was führt Euch in den Wald der grünen Blätter?"

„Lirulin, welch eine Freude, dich zu treffen. Wir wollten deinem König einen Besuch abstatten – so er denn nicht auf Reisen ist.", entgegnete Elladan freundlich auf die Begrüßung hin.

„Soweit ich weiß, müsste er in der Feste anzutreffen sein. Kommt, lasst mich Euch einen Rastplatz für Euch und Eure Begleiter zeigen. Ihr scheint einen langen und anstrengenden Ritt hinter Euch zu haben."Mit einer Handbewegung bat Lirulin darum, ihm zu folgen, ein Angebot, welches die erschöpften Elben Bruchtals nur allzu gerne annahmen.

„Auf dem Weg hierher gerieten unsere Pferde in Unruhe. Wir hörten Orks in der Ferne – sag, ist dir etwas darüber bekannt?"

Lirulin runzelte leicht die Stirn, während er mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung auf eine Lichtung deutete, wo gerade einige Zelte errichtet wurden. „Nein, doch ich danke Euch für diese Auskunft. Wir werden uns darum kümmern – aber Ihr werdet noch mit dem König darüber sprechen können, lasst uns jetzt nicht viele Worte verlieren. Der Tag ist vorbei, die Sonne untergegangen; es ist Zeit zu ruhen."

Die Zwillinge bedankten sich bei dem Anführer der Grenzwache und begannen mit fast synchronen Bewegungen, ihre Pferde abzusatteln und trocken zu reiben. Kurze Zeit später begaben sie sich in die für sie vorgesehenen Zelte. Und obwohl beide wussten, dass die Grenzen des Waldes sicher bewacht wurden, konnte keiner von beiden so recht schlafen.

Ihr Gewissen und Schuld ließen ihren Gedanken keine Ruhe. Beide fragten sich, was die nächsten Tage bringen würden, für sie, für Bruchtal und Lothlórien, für die Elben, die immer noch in Mittelerde verweilten.

„Ich bin etwas verwundert, muss ich gestehen – uns wurde nicht gemeldet, dass Ihr dieses Reich besuchen kommt.", meinte Lirulin einige Tage später, als sie gerade das Waldtor passiert hatten und die Stadt der Tarwawaith durchquerten.

„Das liegt daran, dass unser Besuch unangekündigt ist.", entgegnete Elrohir und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme einen leicht bedauerlichen Klang einnahm, der ihm einen fragenden Blick des anderen einbrachte. „Falls wir dich damit in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben sollten, Lirulin, möchten wir uns dafür entschuldigen. Doch wir haben unsere Gründe."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass der König verärgert sein wird. Es wunderte mich nur.", gab dieser zurück. „Doch lasst mich vorgehen und dem König melden, dass Besuch für ihn eingetroffen ist."Mit diesen Worten trieb er sein Pferd an und ritt voran, den Weg durch die Stadt hinauf bis zu der Hohen Feste der Waldelben, deren verwunschene Tore weit offen standen in diesen Zeiten.

Kurz darauf betrat er bereits den Thronsaal der Feste.

Wie immer, wenn er vor den König treten musste, verflog Lirulins Selbstsicherheit wie ein Herbstblatt im Wind. Leise Zweifel kamen in ihm auf, ob es tatsächlich richtig gewesen war, die Söhne Elronds ohne Nachfrage hierher zu geleiten. Beinahe spürte er sich selbst etwas schrumpfen, als der König schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem ersten Berater ab- und ihm zuwandte.

„Lirulin.", begrüßte er ihn freundlich und lächelte leicht, als dieser sich tief verneigte. „Was führt dich hierher? Gibt es Probleme?"

„Die gibt es auch, mein Herr. Doch in erster Linie bin ich gekommen, um Euch Besuch zu melden.", antwortete der Angesprochene in gemessenem Tonfall, sehr darum bemüht, sich seine leichte Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Als der König seinen Berater mit einer Geste bat, den Saal zu verlassen, wurde ihm sogar ein wenig mulmig zu Mute. Er schluckte und senkte rasch den Blick zu Boden.

„Was sorgst du dich um meine Reaktion, Lirulin? Besuch ist mir immer willkommen; und wenn du der Meinung warst, ihn über unsere Grenzen schreiten lassen zu können, bin ich mir sicher, dass es kein Grund für Zorn meinerseits auf dich gibt.", hörte er dann die Stimme des Königs, direkt vor sich, und schreckte hoch. Wie immer hatte er weder die Schritte seines Herrn hören können noch das leise Rascheln der schweren Roben, die er trug; wie immer wunderte er sich über den angenehm vertrauensvollen Tonfall des Herrschers.

Dieser lächelte ihn an, als er den Blick wieder hob. „Dann bitte meinen Besuch doch herein, Lirulin."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr."

„Lirulin sah etwas blässlich aus. Ist das deine Schuld?"

„Ich hoffe doch nicht. Eher denke ich, dass er sich Sorgen machte, weil er euch beide ohne Rückfragen über die Grenze gelassen hat... was denkt ihr eigentlich von mir?"

„So einiges, mein Freund, so einiges.", gab Elrohir schlagfertig zurück, sein Bruder erlaubte sich ein Lachen, während sie den König Eryn Lasgalens herzlich begrüßten.

„Aber sagt, was tut ihr hier, auch noch unangekündigt? Ihr wolltet doch bestimmt nicht nur alte Freundschaften pflegen, oder? Elrohir, Elladan?"

„Durchaus nicht. Leider.", bekannte Elladan sich leicht ertappt schuldig und nahm auf dem angebotenen Stuhl Platz. „Wie immer steckt mehr dahinter. Doch zuerst..."

„... auf dem Weg hierhin bemerkten wir eine Horde von etwa zweihundert Orks, die sich nicht weit hinter uns auf die Grenze zubewegte. Lirulin gaben wir sofort Bescheid, doch er meinte, du würdest dich auch dafür interessieren.", setzte Elrohir den Satz seines Bruders fort.

„In der Tat. Jedoch werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, Freunde, dass ihr mit diesem Bericht nur von einem viel unerfreulicherem Thema ablenken wollt."

Seufzend sahen die beiden Brüder sich an.

„Wie machst du das immer?", fragte der ältere der Beiden schließlich resignierend. „Gedanken lesen kannst du nicht, aber dennoch weißt du immer, was in unseren Köpfen vor sich geht. Nun gut, du willst dich nicht ablenken lassen. Es hat wohl keinen Sinn, es noch länger vor uns her zu schieben. Wir sind wegen der Soldaten hier."

„Wegen welcher Soldaten?"

„Wegen deiner Soldaten. Deine Soldaten, die an unseren Grenzen stehen."

„Braucht ihr mehr Männer? Wenn ja, sagt nur, wie viele, ich habe mehr als genug um meine eigenen Grenzen zu schützen.", warf ihr Gastgeber sofort ein.

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht.", wehrten die Brüder ab. „Das ist nicht der Grund unseres hierseins. Nein, wir wollen wir ein Angebot unterbreiten. Wir stehen tief in deiner Schuld und wissen nicht, wie wir diese sonst jemals begleichen könnten."

„Ihr steht gewiss nicht in meiner Schuld; es ist ein Dienst an der Freundschaft unserer Sippen, mehr nicht..."

„Das ist es schon lange nicht mehr, mein Freund.", hielt Elladan dagegen. „Es ist schon lange viel mehr als das. Bruchtal und Lothlórien wären schon lange gefallen, hätten wir unsere Grenzen nicht mit der Hilfe deiner Soldaten verteidigen können. Wir stehen in deiner Schuld, zu tief, als dass wir sie jemals wiedergutmachen könnten. Deswegen wollen wir dir ein Angebot unterbreiten..."

Der König beobachtete sie misstrauisch. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass es mir nicht gefallen wird?"

„Hör es dir doch erst einmal an..."

Langsam und sehr darauf bedacht, die richtigen Worte zu wählen, erklärte Elladan ihm den Gedanken, der seinen Bruder und ihn nach Eryn Lasgalen geführt hatte. Doch er erahnte die Reaktion bereits; der Herr der Waldes hörte, was zwischen den Worten Elladans stand, begriff augenblicklich, worauf die Söhne Elronds hinaus wollten.

„Auf keinen Fall."

Elrohir und Elladan sahen sich an; sie setzten zu einer Erwiderung an.

„Was hast du dagegen? Für dich würde es zu keinerlei Nachteilen kommen, im Gegenteil, du würdest..."

„Versucht es gar nicht erst. Meine Antwort ist nein, gleich, wie ihr argumentieren wollt. Nein, das werde ich nicht annehmen, darauf lasse ich mich nicht ein."

„Legolas..."

„Nein."

_TBC..._


	3. Blutschuld

Elanor: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich geknuddelt ;-)

Was das erste Kapitel angeht: Das ist keines, sondern der Prolog, wie auch drübersteht... das sieht bei mir immer so aus, dass man den erst zum Schluss versteht...

Aber nun ja, hier kommt erstmal das nächste Kapitel...

* * *

_Blutschuld_

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an. Genau diese Reaktion hatten sie erwartet.

„Legolas, so hör uns doch an. Wir sehen keinen anderen Ausweg aus unserer Situation – wir haben keine Möglichkeit, unsere Schulden jemals wieder zu begleichen und..."

Elladan brach ab, als Legolas abrupt aufstand.

„Es gibt nichts zu begleichen, weder Imladris noch Lothlórien stehen in meiner Schuld. Ich will nichts mehr davon hören. Garondur, bitte zeige den Herren ihre Gemächer.", wies er einen etwas abseits stehenden Diener an und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Legolas...", begann Elladan von Neuem, verstummte jedoch sofort wieder, als sein Bruder ihm einen Stoß in die Seite versetzte. Wortlos folgten sie Garondur durch die langen Gänge der Feste, nachdem dieser ihnen den Weg aus dem Thronsaal gewiesen hatte. „Was sollte das denn?", zischte er.

Elrohir sah ihn warnend an. „Wir sollten ihn nicht verärgern, kleiner Bruder. Versuchen wir es später noch einmal."

„Dann wird er seine Meinung immer noch nicht geändert haben."

„Legolas ist ein mächtiger König, Elladan, weitaus mächtiger als wir beide. Er hat mehr Männer, mehr Land, mehr Einfluss. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, ihn so sehr zu bedrängen, dass er uns kein Gehör mehr schenkt. Lass es uns langsam angehen. Mit seinen Vertrauten sprechen. Nicht so direkt sein.", beschwichtigte der Ältere ihn.

„Er wirft uns hinaus, wenn wir hinter seinem Rücken seine Autorität untergraben."

„Er weiß genauso gut wie wir und jeder andere hier, dass niemand hier seine Autorität untergraben kann, und die Betonung liegt auf kann, Bruderherz.", meinte Elrohir kopfschüttelnd. „Lass uns... Ah, Mîrenithil. Wie schön dich zu sehen.", unterbrach er sich selbst und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Sein Bruder tat es ihm gleich.

„Elrohir, Elladan – ihr hier? Davon wusste ich nichts.", entgegnete die Elbenfrau ihnen gegenüber und strich sich ihre hellblonden Haare zurück.

„Das liegt daran, dass wir deinem werten Herrn Bruder einen Überraschungsbesuch abgestattet haben."

Prüfend sah Mîrenithil die beiden Brüder an, sah die feinen Falten auf der Stirn und die leicht verdunkelten Augen. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Nein.", erwiderte Elladan. Er erzählte Legolas' Schwester von dem Vorschlag, den sie ihm gemacht hatten, während sie weiterhin Garondur zu ihren Zimmern folgten. „Ich hoffe nur, wir haben ihn nicht verärgert.", schloss er, an das anknüpfend, was sein Bruder zuvor vermutete.

„Das ist er nicht, dessen könnt ihr euch gewiss sein.", sagte sie, nachdem er geendet hatte. „Es ist genauso, wie er sagte: Er ist einfach nur dagegen. Aber wenn ihr wollt, werde ich mit ihm reden. Ich kann euch verstehen, Elladan, und er auch. Er will es nur nicht einsehen. So ist er nun einmal."

Sie blieb stehen, als sie die Gästezimmer erreicht hatten. Garondur wies mit einer Verbeugung auf die entsprechenden Türen. „Wir werden uns beim Abendessen treffen, ihr zwei. Bis dahin werde ich mit ihm gesprochen haben."

„Danke. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass er auf dich hört.", meinte Elrohir besorgt.

„Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich."Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Mîrenithil sich von ihnen und verschwand. Elladan sah ihr nach, starrte noch lange auf ihre Gestalt, umweht von einem weißen Kleid.

„Er wird unter Garantie nicht auf uns hören, wenn du seine Schwester so anstarrst."

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie es soweit kommen konnte."

„Bruderherz?", fragte Mîrenithil vorsichtig, während sie die Tür zu den Gemächern Legolas' öffnete.

„Nein.", kam eine leise, aber bestimmte Antwort.

Mîrenithil seufzte. „Warum nicht, Legolas? Was hast du gegen ihren Vorschlag?"

„Ich sehe seine Notwendigkeit nicht ein.", entgegnete er und schrieb unbeirrt weiter an dem Brief, der inmitten von Pergamentstapeln auf seinem ausladenden Schreibtisch lag. Er sah nicht auf, als seine Schwester sich ihm näherte und schließlich direkt vor der Tischkante stehen blieb.

„Du würdest ihnen sehr helfen.", meinte sie gedämpft. „Mehr, als du es jetzt schon tust, kleiner Bruder. Warum tust du ihnen diesen Gefallen nicht? Welche Nachteile springen für dich dabei heraus außer etwas mehr Verantwortung? Wenigstens formell könntet ihr euch darauf einigen, oder nicht?"

Legolas hielt inne, blickte seine Schwester jedoch immer noch nicht an. „Du kennst meine Gründe sehr genau.", sagte er steif.

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich sie gut heißen muss. Hilf ihnen, ich bitte dich."

„Das tue ich, schon seit Jahren. Ich habe niemals eine Wiedergutmachung verlangt."

„Zeigt die Tatsache, dass sie dir dennoch eine solche anbieten, nicht nur, wie sehr sie deine Hilfe zu schätzen wissen? Hättest du ihnen Hilfe versagt, wenn sie um eben diese gebeten hätten? Nein, das hättest du nicht getan. Sie bitten dich um Hilfe, Legolas, nur auf eine andere Art, als du es erwartet hast. Ich bitte dich.... denke wenigstens darüber nach."Mit diesen Worten wandte Mîrenithil sich zum Gehen. An der Tür warf sie noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zurück zum Tisch, wo ihr Bruder saß, die Augen immer noch auf den Brief gerichtet, doch ins Leere starrend.

Er sah erst wieder auf, nachdem die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war. Stirnrunzelnd stand er auf und ging langsam zu einem der endlos scheinenden Regale in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Im Halbdunkeln zog er eine Karte aus einem der Fächer und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Das kann ich nicht tun.... das kann ich unmöglich annehmen...", flüsterte er unhörbar leise und betrachtete nachdenklich die Grenzen der Elbenreiche im Vierten Zeitalter Mittelerdes. Imladris, Lothlórien, Ost-Lórien, Eryn Lasgalen und Ithilien. Drei waren in seiner Hand, die anderen zwei unterstanden den Zwillingen Elronds. Das konnte er nicht tun. Niemals. Nicht ohne einen sehr triftigen Grund zumindest. Langsam legte er die Karte zurück an seinen Platz und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken an das Regal, sah ins Nichts.

Er konnte Elladans und Elrohirs Angebot nicht annehmen. Niemals. Auch wenn er keinen logischen Grund dafür nennen konnte, protestierte sein ganzes Ich gegen den Vorschlag, dem die Brüder ihm gemacht hatten. Er spürte Abneigung in sich aufsteigen, wenn er nur im Entferntesten daran dachte.

Andererseits hatte Mîrenithil unbestreitbar Recht. Niemals würde er den beiden irgendeine Art von Hilfe verweigern, so dringend, wie sie diese benötigten um zu überleben. Und sie hatte auch Recht damit, dass er ihnen helfen würde, indem er dieses Angebot annahm. Überhaupt hatte seine Schwester in allem Recht, was sie gesagt hatte. Wie so oft. Sollte er vielleicht, wie so oft, auf sie hören...?

Legolas schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er spürte sie wieder, die Last, die auf seinen Schultern ruhte. Dieses Gewicht, das er immerzu verdrängte. Doch manchmal verlangte es dennoch seine Aufmerksamkeit, wie jetzt, in diesem einen Augenblick. Er spürte die Bürde, die ihm aufgezwungen worden war. Die Verantwortung über all diese Leben, all diese Länder, all diese Geschicke. Mit einer falschen Entscheidung konnte er Lebende in den Tod stürzen, Länder dem Untergang weihen, ja selbst den Lauf des Schicksals und die Zukunft ändern. Macht war ihm zuteil wie kaum einem anderen Wesen in diesen Landen östlich des Meeres. Manche würden alles dafür geben, diese Macht zu besitzen.

Für ihn war es ein Fluch.

Man sagte Elben vieles nach. Ernsthaftigkeit, unerschöpfbare Kraft, Unkenntnis über Gefühle wie Verzweiflung. Die Wahrheit war, dass nichts von alledem stimmte. Die Menschen schrieben dem Volk der Erstgeborenen diese Fähigkeiten zu, weil keiner von ihnen jemals einen Unsterblichen erlebt hatte, der die Fassung verlor, herzlich lachte, vor Trauer verging oder vor Verzweiflung zusammenbrach unter der Last seines Schicksals. Es geschah selten, zugegeben, und wenn, dann meistens im Verborgenen. Die wenigsten des Schönen Volkes erlaubten sich Ausfälle in aller Öffentlichkeit – zu sehr waren sie bedacht darauf, den Anschein zu waren.

Legolas hatte dieses Versteckspiel schon immer gehasst, doch er konnte sich dem Zwang nicht entziehen – und so stand er hier, ließ sich langsam an dem Regal entlang auf den Boden sinken, im Halbdunkel der letzten Sonnenstrahlen, und versuchte sich einzureden, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Dass er diese Last schon so lange trug, dass so wenig falsch gelaufen war – er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Er hatte das Vertrauen des Volkes, das Vertrauen anderer Völker, Vertrauen in sich selbst. Meistens. Wenn die Bürde seiner Geburt ihn nicht gerade einholte und zu Boden warf, ihm jegliche Luft zum Atmen nahm und die Furcht heraufbeschwor, zu versagen.

Wie konnte er noch mehr Verantwortung übernehmen, wenn ihn diese hier jetzt schon beinahe erstickte? Wie konnte er ihnen helfen, wenn er kaum sich selbst helfen konnte...?

Es klopfte.

„Herr?", fragte eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme vorsichtig, als er nicht antwortete, sondern darauf wartete, dass der Störenfried wieder verschwand. „Legolas?"

Er seufzte. Diesen ungebetenen Gast würde er nicht einfach durch Schweigen wieder zum Gehen bewegen können. Lautlos rappelte er sich hoch und ordnete die hellgrauen Roben, die er trug. Dann nahm er die Karte wieder aus dem Fach und ging, scheinbar grübelnd, zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Komm herein, Gildin. Was gibt es?", fragte er, als wäre er tief in Gedanken versunken, und setzte sich.

„Ich sprach gerade mit Elrohir und Elladan.", meinte sein erster Berater vorsichtig und zuckte leicht, als Legolas ihn scharf anblickte. „Sie äußerten ihre Sorge über Eure Reaktion, sollten sie mir von Eurem Gespräch mit ihnen erzählen, doch sie taten es dennoch... und ich möchte Euch bitten, mir einen Moment Gehör zu schenken."

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er annimmt."

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Mîrenithil und Gildin alles für Argumente vorgebracht haben müssen, damit er sich hat umstimmen lassen."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Was meintest du eigentlich vorgestern, Bruder, als du sagtest, du fragtest dich, wie es soweit hatte kommen können?", erkundigte Elrohir sich leise.

Elladan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie mir der Gedanke einfallen konnte. Doch ich fragte mich, wie es soweit kommen konnte, dass Legolas König unter Eiche und Buche wurde. Es war nicht geplant, niemals hätte irgend jemand dies vermutet...", sinnierte er, während er wartend aus einem der hohen Fenster des Thronsaales starrte.

„Wir verloren nur unsere Mutter, Elladan, er seine ganze Familie. Es war doch nichts ungewöhnliches in diesen Zeiten. Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Wenn aller Schutz, Soldaten und Mauern, nicht mehr ausreichten um die Mitglieder seiner Familie zu schützen... zwei tote Halbgeschwister... eine ermordete Mutter, ein gefallener Vater... wieso denkst du darüber nach? Denkst du, sein Bruder wäre ein besserer Herrscher gewesen?", fragte Elrohir argwöhnisch, mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Nein, durchaus nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich habe ihn zwar kaum gekannt und will nicht schlecht über die Toten sprechen, doch besaß er nicht dieses tiefe Verständnis für die ihm Untergebenen, das Legolas eigen ist. Ich glaube, es ist besser so. Doch lass uns nicht darüber sprechen – er kommt.", beendete Elladan das Gespräch über lang vergangene Dinge, als sich die große Flügeltür des Saales öffnete und Legolas zusammen mit Gildin und Mîrenithil eintrat.

Die Gespräche im Saal verstummten, die Anwesenden Berater und Fürsten erhoben sich still. Legolas bedachte die ehrerbietige Geste mit einem knappen Nicken – er war offensichtlich nicht wirklich gut gelaunt, geschweige denn glücklich über das Kommende. Elladan versuchte, Mîrenithils Blick einzufangen; als es ihm schließlich gelang, kam ein Blick zurück, der wohl soviel heißen sollte wie ‚Frag nicht'.

Dann begann die Zeremonie. Elladan und Elrohir sprachen beide kurz über das Geschehene und äußerten sich dankbar über die Hilfe, die ihnen zuteil geworden war; Legolas, der immer noch ein wenig verstockt wirkte, erklärte die Selbstverständlichkeit dieser Geste und diverse andere Elben kamen zu Wort. Schließlich gelangten sie zum wichtigsten Teil, in dem Legolas den Zwillingen jeweils eine Kette mit dem Siegel Eryn Lasgalens überreichte.

Das alles lief wie im Traum vor den Augen der beiden ab. Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte ihren Geist: Es war getan. Es war endgültig vorbei. Die Blutschuld war beglichen, das Gewissen ihres Volkes erleichtert.

Legolas war nun der Herrscher über Bruchtal und Lothlórien.

_TBC..._

Ich weiß, dass es melodramatisch, kitschig und noch einiges mehr ist und schäme mich ganz doll dafür... aber ich bessere mich, versprochen... krieg ich trotzdem ein Review...? :)


	4. Der Brief

Liderphin: Danke für dein Review, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel... liest sonst noch jemand?

* * *

_Der Brief_

Nachdenklich beobachtete Legolas am nächsten Morgen seine Schwester, die gemeinsam mit Gildin in den weitläufigen Gärten der Feste spazieren ging. Ihm war in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, wie häufig die beiden sich trafen, und fragte sich, ob er irgendwie etwas verpasst haben sollte. Gewundert hätte es ihn nicht – nicht einmal er selbst konnte bestreiten, dass er zu viel arbeitete und sich zu wenig um seine Schwester kümmerte. Und um seine Freunde, die, die ihm lieb waren. Aber was sollte er tun? Seufzend wandte er sich vom Fenster ab und setzte sich hinter seinen Tisch.

Ein Umschlag fiel ihm ins Auge, der am Tag zuvor noch nicht dort gelegen hatte. Er war an ihn adressiert – was nicht weiter verwunderlich war – doch die Schrift war leicht verwackelt, es schien, als hätte die Hand des Schreibers heftig gezittert. Argwöhnisch zog er den angerissenen Bogen Pergament hervor und begann zu lesen.

Als Gildin und Mîrenithil kurz darauf das Zimmer betraten, fanden sie ihn im Aufbruch begriffen. „Wo willst du hin?"

Legolas hielt inne, sah auf und ließ seinen Blick kurz und bedeutsam zwischen den beiden hin und her wandern. Er meinte zu bemerken, wie Gildin leicht den Kopf einzog. „In Ithilien wird meine Anwesenheit benötigt. Es ist zu mehreren Überfällen gekommen; ich will dort nach dem Rechten sehen.", entgegnete er schließlich und nahm seinen lórischen Langbogen zur Hand, um die Sehne zu überprüfen. Zufrieden betrachtete er schließlich die Bewaffnung, die er gedachte mitzunehmen. „Ich werde bald wieder hier sein, Schwester. Erwarte mich in einem Monat – bis dahin, lass mich bitte einen Moment mit Gildin allein."

„Wie du meinst.", erwiderte Mîrenithil gedehnt. „Ich warte im Hof."Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und zog leise die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Ich möchte, dass du in meiner Abwesenheit die Regierungsangelegenheiten übernimmst, Gildin. Nicht anders, als sonst auch, ich weiß. Doch möchte ich dich bitten, besonders sorgfältig zu sein.", meinte er dann und blickte seinen ersten Berater durchdringend an.

„Gibt es Probleme, die Euch zu dieser Bitte veranlassen...? – Natürlich, das versteht sich von selbst.", fügte er hastig hinzu, als er Legolas' hochgezogene Augenbraue sah. „Denkt nicht, dass ich außergewöhnliche Veranlassung bräuchte, um Eure Geschäfte so gewissenhaft wie mir eben möglich weiterzuführen. Aber es interessiert mich, um ehrlich zu sein."

Legolas bewegte in einer nichtssagenden Geste den Kopf. „Einen konkreten Grund kann ich dir leider nicht nennen. Es ist mehr... ein Gefühl, ein Flüstern, das durch die Welt geht. Unruhe liegt im Wind in den Bäumen, Aufregung herrscht in den Gewässern. Es ist ein Aufmerken, bevor die Ruhe vor dem Sturm eintritt. Mehr nicht. Doch ich nehme dies durchaus ernst. Deswegen meine Bitte an dich. Viele Worte will ich nicht mehr verlieren, Gildin – nur noch eines." Auf den fragenden Blick seines Gegenübers sprach er langsam und sehr betont weiter. „Kann es sein, dass du etwas vergessen hast?"

„Nicht, das ich wüsste... oh.", begriff er auf Legolas' bedeutenden, scheinbar strengen, in Wirklichkeit jedoch amüsierten Blick hin. „Natürlich, verzeiht. Wie konnte ich nur... wie..."Er kam leicht ins Stottern.

Ein leuchtendes Lächeln trat auf Legolas' Gesicht. „All die Jahre, Gildin, all die langen Jahre. Und noch immer bist du so darauf bedacht, was du sagst. Wie auch Elladan und Elrohir, fiel mir auf. Mache ich wirklich einen so jähzornigen Eindruck? Du solltest mich wirklich besser kennen."Auf Gildins verdutzten Blick hin lachte er. „Du bist abwesend in letzter Zeit, so scheint es mir. Fehlen dir nun auch noch die Worte?"

Gildin erlaubte sich einen Moment des Nachdenkens, bevor er langsam zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Nein, als jähzornig habe ich Euch wahrlich nicht kennen gelernt. Jedoch ist es mir aus verschiedenen anderen Gründen dennoch nicht angenehm, Euch verärgert zu sehen. Gleichzeitig weiß ich um Eure jetzigen Gedanken, deswegen stelle ich die Frage dennoch: Habe ich Euer Einverständnis, etwas Zeit mit Eurer Schwester zu verbringen?"

Das Lächeln des Königs wurde noch etwas breiter. „Immer noch so zurückhaltend, Gildin. Aber selbstverständlich, das hast du. Was die Regierung angeht: Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, denke ich. Sei so gut und gib etwas acht auf Lathron. Ehrlich gesagt, ich traue ihm nicht vollkommen über den Weg. Es wird sich zeigen müssen, wie lange er sich in dem Posten halten kann, den er nun bekleidet."

Gildin nickte verstehend, wieder vollkommen in seinem Element als Berater. „Auch mir fiel auf, dass er nicht vollkommen... passt, so nenne ich es, mir fehlen bessere Worte. Doch ich denke, Ihr versteht, was ich meine... reist Ihr alleine?", fragte er dann besorgt, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

„Natürlich, wie ich es schon immer tat – nein, Gildin, ich will nichts hören.", unterbrach er sein Gegenüber scharf, bevor dieser zu einer Argumentation ansetzen konnte, warum es mehr als unklug war, ohne Garde unterwegs zu sein. „Seit jeher reise ich alleine durch die Länder Mittelerdes und so halte ich es, wenn nicht die Etikette etwas anderes erfordert. Doch dies tut sie nicht, da ich in mein eigenes Reich reise. Nein, Gildin."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die Tür nach draußen, bevor Gildin etwas erwidern konnte. Resignierend folgte der erste Berater ihm, durch die langen Gänge der Feste Eryn Lasgalens hinaus in den Hof, wo Mîrenithil bereits auf ihn wartete.

„Pass auf dich auf.", flüsterte sie ihrem Bruder ins Ohr, während sie ihm die Zügel seiner Stute reichte.

Legolas nickte ihr dankbar zu und schwang sich mühelos in den Sattel. „In einem Monat bin ich wieder hier, vielleicht auch schneller... mach dir keine Sorgen, Schwester.", fügte er leise hinzu, bevor er sein Pferd antrieb und aus dem Hof hinausritt.

Mîrenithil sah ihm nach und konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Sie hatte es ihrem kleinen Bruder nie gesagt, würde es wohl auch nie tun, doch innerlich starb sie tausend Tode, wenn er wieder einmal seinen Kopf durchgesetzt hatte und alleine durch dieses Tor hinaus in die Welt ritt. Sie wusste, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, sich zu verteidigen – doch das linderte die Sorge um ihn nicht im Geringsten. Mîrenithil glaubte nicht an Dinge wie Schicksal und Glück, sondern nur an einfache Logik – und mit jedem Mal, das er alleine unterwegs war, sank die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er unversehrt wieder zurückkehrte in seine Hallen.

„Auch Ihr werdet ihn niemals davon abbringen können.", hörte sie Gildins Stimme hinter sich, fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Das weiß ich. Aber das hält mich nicht davon ab, es zu versuchen – genauso wenig wie Euch.", entgegnete sie fester Stimme und sah ihn durchdringend an.

Gildin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würde lügen, würde ich sagen, ich könnte meine Sorge um Euren Bruder leichtfertig als unbegründet abtun – doch ich kann ehrlich behaupten, dass der Weg nach Ithilien nicht als gefährlich gilt, Mîrenithil. Ich werde einen Brief an den Statthalter schreiben, dass er eine Garde ausschickt, die ihm entgegenreiten soll, falls Euch das beruhigt."

„Ihr seit Euch darüber im Klaren, dass er ganz und gar nicht begeistert davon sein wird, wenn er davon erfährt. Und er wird davon erfahren.", meinte Legolas' Schwester leicht beunruhigt.

„Vielleicht. Aber wenn es Euch beruhigt, nehme ich seinen Zorn in Kauf."

„Nun sind es wieder nur wir beide, Sinye.", murmelte Legolas leise, nachdem er die Stadt durchquert und das Waldtor passiert hatte, nachdem er alleine durch Eryn Lasgalen ritt. Sein Pferd, eine drahtige, graue Stute der Rohirrim, schnaubte leise.

„Wieder einmal."

Sinye fiel in einen weichen Galopp, wie er typisch war für die Pferde der Riddermark. Legolas entspannte sich ein wenig, schloss kurz die Augen und genoss den warmen, nach Wald duftenden Wind auf seinem Gesicht. Viel zu lange war er nicht mehr auf Reisen gewesen, viel zu lange eingesperrt zwischen Zeremonien und Briefen, zwischen Pflichten und Verantwortung.

Er hatte seine Gründe, warum er keine Garde wollte. Niemals hatte er Mîrenithil oder Gildin oder irgendjemandem davon erzählt, doch es war mehr als pure Gewohnheit oder Sturheit seinerseits. Viel mehr als das.

Der Wunsch nach Freiheit, der ihn begleitete seit dem Tag, an dem die Königswürde auf ihn überging, seit dem Tag, an dem sein Bruder tot nach Hause gebracht wurde, seit dem Tag, an dem sein Vater starb und mit einem Mal die ganze Last der Herrschaft allein auf seinen Schultern lastete. Früher war es oft vorgekommen, dass er zusammengebrochen war und es nicht geschafft hätte aufzustehen, ohne die Hilfe seiner Schwester und Gildins. In den langen Jahren hatte er damit zu leben gelernt, doch niemals wurde er glücklich damit – und würde es niemals werden. Zu laut war die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn beständig mahnte, ja keinen falschen Schritt zu tun, da er sonst stürzen würde, fallen.

Und auch der Wunsch danach, wieder leben zu können ohne die Bürden der Gegenwart und die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit. Wie oft geschah es, dass er des nachts schweißnass erwachte, gejagt durch Träume und Vorahnungen, die sich niemals bewahrheiten würden. Und doch warfen sie Schatten auf sein Gemüt, ließen ihn seltener lächeln und noch seltener lachen. Ließen ihn niemals glücklich werden.

Er brauchte diese einsamen Tage in der Wildnis, nur er, Sinye und der Wind, der über die Weiten Mittelerdes wehte. Er brauchte sie um sich daran zu erinnern, wer er war, und warum er immer noch hier verweilte. Niemals hatte sein Herz den Schrei der Möwen vergessen können, kein Tag verging, an dem er nicht an das Meer dachte. Jedoch – kaum tauchte das Bild eines grauen Schiffes vor seinen Augen auf, sanft schaukelnd auf Wellen wie aus flüssigem Gold, frischte der Wind auf, flüsterte in den Blättern der Bäume, sang über den grasbedeckten Hügeln und hielt ihn hier, in Mittelerde.

Zu vieles gab es, von dem sein Herz sich weder lösen wollte noch konnte. Sonnenaufgänge über den Ebenen, sturmgepeitschte Wolkenfelder am Horizont, Regen und Schnee, auf die ein neuer Frühling folgte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dies alles jemals aufzugeben – um keinen Preis dieser Welt oder der nächsten.

Er war wieder hier, allein in der Wildnis, und er genoss dieses Gefühl, als wäre es das letzte Mal.

„Er ist nach Ithilien aufgebrochen."

„Ich wunderte mich schon, denn ich sah sein Pferd nicht in den Ställen.", entgegnete Elladan nickend. „Aber um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen, Mîrenithil – wer ist dieser Junge dort?"Er deutete unauffällig hinter ihren Rücken.

Ohne den Blick zu wenden, wusste Legolas' Schwester, wen er meinte. Es gab nur einen Elben unter den Beratern ihres Bruders, der als ‚Junge' bezeichnet werden konnte. „Lathron. Er ist noch nicht lange hier und wird es auch nicht bleiben. Legolas mag ihn nicht."

„Ich kann mir denken, warum.", kommentierte Elladan ihre leicht abschätzige Antwort und behielt den Elben weiterhin im Auge. „Lass mich raten. Sein Vater ist ein einflussreicher Mann und hat ihn hier eingeschleust."

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum Legolas darauf eingegangen ist – aber er wird sich wohl gedacht haben, dass er keine Vorurteile gegen ihn haben sollte, und hat ihm eine Chance gewährt. Er ist drauf und dran, sie zu verspielen.", erzählte sie und klang zunehmend missbilligender.

„Warum nur?", fragte Elrohir ironisch, der mitgehört hatte und sich nun zu den beiden an den Kamin gesellte. „Ich glaube, er kann grade einmal zwei und zwei zusammenzählen, wenn überhaupt."

„Wenn überhaupt trifft es besser, als du denkst. Legolas mag ihn nicht – Gildin und ich halten ihn für gefährlich."

„Mîrenithil, bitte.", meinte Elladan herablassend. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass dieser... kleine Junge eine Gefahr für deinen Bruder werden könnte, oder? Er sieht nicht so aus, als wüsste er, wo bei einem Schwert die Schneide ist."

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", besorgt stand Mîrenithil auf, Elladans Antwort ignorierend, als Gildin stirnrunzelnd und scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken den Saal betrat. Er blickte auf, als er ihre Stimme hörte.

„Allerdings. Ich habe gerade eine Antwort aus Ithilien erhalten."

„Und?"

„Dort weiß man nichts von den Orkangriffen."

_TBC..._

Wie gesagt, die Frage bleibt bestehen - wer liest?


	5. Reise durch die Dunkelheit

Danke an alle Reviewer!

* * *

_Reise durch die Nacht_

Nacht. Tiefste, dunkelste, kalte Nacht.

Aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund liebte er solche Nächte.

„Ruhig, Sinye.", redete er sanft auf die kleine Stute ein, die merklich beunruhigt war von der Totenstille um sie herum. Legolas kümmerte es kaum. Die Schwärze der Schatten, das silberblaue Schimmern des mondbeschienenen Nebels zwischen den Bäumen, der intensive Duft nach feuchtem Moos... all das schenkte ihm eher Ruhe und Frieden, als dass es ihm in irgendeiner Weise unangenehm war. Sacht zügelte er sein nervöses Pferd, ließ Sinye im Schritt den weichen Pfad entlang gehen.

Die dicke Schicht aus goldenem Laub dämpfte das Schlagen ihrer Hufe zu einen unhörbar leisen Geräusch. Die Baumkronen über ihm lichteten sich etwas und gewährten dem weichen Schein des Mondes Durchlass bis auf den Boden des Weges, bis auf die Lichtung, die Pferd und Reiter nun erreichten. Hätte sie jemand gesehen, in diesem so kurzen, scheinbar unbedeutenden Moment, so hätte er geglaubt, einen Geist zu sehen oder vielleicht einen der Maiar. Es war... es war... es war...

Es war einfach. Diese Person, dieser stille Beobachter hätte einfach nur gespürt, dass dort jemand war, der lebte, mit vollem Herzen und ganzer Seele, so tief verbunden war mit der Welt um ihn herum, dass er ihre Freude teilte und ihren Schmerz erlitt.

Nur ein Hauch reinstes Silber über dem regennassen Gras, gekleidet in Licht, im Wind wehende Haare wie aus Mondlicht gesponnenes Silber... wie aus einer anderen, höheren Lichtwelt, in der Wesen lebten, deren Macht und Wissen weit größer war als das eines schwindenden Sterblichen oder auch eines noch so alten Elben.

Dann besiegten die dunklen Regenwolken den Mond, und dieser zauberhafte Moment verschwand wieder in unendlichen Vergessen der Welt.

Legolas saß geräuschlos ab und führte Sinye zu einer großen Eiche, unter der er sein Lager aufzuschlagen gedachte. Viele Tage war er nun schon unterwegs, nur wenige Rasten hatte er sich und seiner Stute gegönnt... die Erschöpfung forderte ihren Tribut von ihm wie von seinem Pferd. Kaum hatte er die kleine graue Stute abgesattelt, als sie sich auch schon schwerfällig auf dem weichen Moosbett niederließ.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte Legolas sich mit dem Rücken an den rauen Stamm des mächtigen Baumes, hob seinen Blick, der die Wolken durchdrang und die kalt schimmernden Sterne auf ihrem Samthimmel erblicken konnte... versank in den Träumen, die die Elben Schlaf nannten. Seine Augen wurden trüb und dunkel, sein Blick sah nicht mehr die Welt um ihn herum, war nach innen gekehrt...

* * *

„Schneller.", meinte Elladan mit eiskalter Ruhe und trieb sein Pferd unbarmherzig vorwärts durch die Nacht.

Sein Bruder folgte nur wenige Pferdelängen hinter ihm und antwortete zähneknirschend: „Es geht nicht schneller, Bruder."Auch er klang ruhig angesichts des gefährlich schnellen Tempos, mit dem sie unterwegs waren... unnatürlich ruhig. Hinter der ernsten Fassade lag eine ungekannte Anspannung, Sorge... Angst.

Nach Gildins Worten hatte ein ehrlicher Schock auf den Gesichtern der beiden gestanden, Mîrenithil war blass geworden, Stille hatte geherrscht. Die Entscheidung der Brüder war schnell gefallen.

Immer noch hatte Elladan das Bild vor Augen, das sich ihm geboten hatte, während er und sein Bruder durch das verwunschene Schloßtor hinaus geritten waren in den Wald. Legolas' Schwester, mit stummen Tränen auf dem Gesicht, verdunkelt der sonst so lebensfrohe Blick, zittrig die sonst so gefasst Bewegungen. Gildin hatte neben ihr gestanden, und in dem Moment, als die ersten Bäume begannen den Brüdern die Sicht zu versperren, hatte er sie in den Arm genommen, strich ihr mit einer Hand über das helle blonde Haar.

Ein schwaches Lächeln glitt über das Gesicht des Jüngeren von Elronds Söhnen. Eigentlich hätte er sich freuen sollen, doch in diesem Moment hatte er gar nichts mehr gespürt – außer einem leisen Stich, irgendwo in ihm... Gewaltsam holte er sich wieder zurück in die Realität. Hier und jetzt ging es um etwas anderes.

„Wir müssen ihn finden..."Sie mussten ihn finden... bevor diejenigen es taten, die diesen falschen Brief geschrieben hatten. Denn mit Sicherheit war es die Absicht des Schreibers gewesen, Legolas fortzulocken aus Düsterwald, hinaus in die Wildnis, alleine und ohne Schutz. So schnell es ging waren die Zwillinge nun schon unterwegs, doch insgeheim hatte Elladan nicht viel Hoffnung, Legolas einzuholen. Zwar ritt er kein Pferd elbischer Zucht, keinen starken Hengst, sondern eine kleine Stute der Rohirrim, doch auch diese konnte sich ohne weiteres mit den stolzen Schimmeln messen... und Legolas selbst war ebenfalls weit ausdauernder als die meisten Elben, brauchte weniger Schlaf, weniger Rast.

„Ich will nicht pessimistisch klingen, Bruder, aber ich bezweifle, dass wir ihn einholen werden.", sprach Elrohir das aus, was sein jüngerer Bruder kurz zuvor bereits gedacht hatte. „Er wird schon..."Er brach ab, als sein Pferd plötzlich stolperte, beinahe stürzte. „Ruhig...", murmelte er dem Tier zu und brachte es am Rande des Weges zum Stillstand. Mit vor Panik weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte es in die Nacht vor ihnen. Die Brüder folgten dem Blick und den wachsam aufgesperrten Ohren misstrauisch.

„Dort vorne ist irgend etwas. Weit weg, aber da ist etwas."

„Ja... Orks?"

„Wahrscheinlich.", meitne Elrohir abschätzend. „Ich wüsste nicht, wer sich sonst mitten in der Nacht in diesem Teil des Waldes herumtreiben sollte."

„Außer uns beiden, meinst du."

„Außer uns beiden."

Er erwachte, als Sinye unruhig schnaubte und aufstand. Sekundenlang beobachtete er das zuckende Spiel ihrer empfindlichen Ohren, bevor auch er selbst die fast unhörbar leisen Geräusche in der Ferne vernahm... die stetig näher kamen, direkt auf ihn zu. Im Nu war er auf den Beinen und legte der Stute eine Hand über die Nüstern, um sie im Ernstfall von einem Schnauben abhalten zu können. Beruhigende Worte flüsterte er in ihre Ohren, leise wie ein warmer Windhauch im Sommer durch die Kronen der Wälder fuhr. Dann wartete er ab.

Sie kamen näher, immer näher. Die leisen Geräusche wandelten sich in schwere Schritte, leise Worte, gesprochen in einer schwarzen Sprache, ersetzten das Gemurmel zwischen den Bäumen. Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Ihm wollte die Situation nicht so recht gefallen – aus irgendeinem Grund, den er eher intuitiv denn logisch nennen wollte, hatte er das Gefühl, sie suchten nach ihm. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Weg, nach einer kurzen Suche, ob er etwa gut sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen hatte – was nicht der Fall war – sprang er auf den ungesattelten Rücken der Stute und ließ sie antraben, in der Hoffnung, dass diese Wesen die Zeichen seiner Rast nicht bemerkten.

Eine Hoffnung, die sich schon bald als vergebens erwies.

Sie mussten ihn wirklich gesucht haben. Durch ihre lauten Stimmen hindurch hörte er das heisere Bellen von Hunden, die seine Spur gewittert hatten... sie waren ihm auf der Fährte. Jede Deckung aufgeben brachte er Sinye in eine schnellere Gangart, galoppierte auf ihrem Rücken den Weg durch den Wald entlang, der ihn in zwei Tagen an die Grenzen Ost-Lóriens geführt hätte. Jetzt würde er wohl einen Umweg nehmen müssen, abseits der bekannten Wege reiten...

Für einen Moment schalt er sich selbst unvorsichtig, alleine geritten zu sein, denn immer noch waren die dunklen Gegenden in den Wäldern Mittelerdes alles andere als frei von üblem Gesindel. Doch sofort rebellierte ein Teil von ihm gegen das Selbstmitleid, dass in ihm aufstieg. Warum sollte er auch bereuen? Warum zurückblicken und sich fragen, ob er Fehler begangen hatte? Warum zweifeln, ob seine Entscheidung falsch gewesen war, ob er sich an einem Punkt anders hätte entscheiden können oder sollen...? So lange... so lange Jahre hatte er vor dieser Entscheidung gestanden, und er hatte sich entschieden für die Einsamkeit, immer und immer und immer wieder. Niemals hatte er bedauernden Herzens zurückgeblickt, niemals bereut. So auch heute nicht.

Sie kamen.. kamen immer näher. Warge, er konnte sie hören. Beinahe bildete er sich ein, ihren heißen Atem bereits im Nacken zu spüren. Mit einer Hand griff er nach seinem Schwert und zog es mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus der reich verzierten Scheide. Er war bereit.

Dennoch... zu spät sah er den schwarzen Schatten.

„Was meinst du.. was wollen sie hier...?", fragte Elladan leise und lugte vorsichtig durch die Zweige eines dornigen Busches auf die fackelerleuchtete Lichtung, auf der die Orks ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten.

„Rückendeckung, würde ich sagen. Sie werden Legolas auf dem Weg nach Ithilien angreifen wollen..."

„... und für den Fall, dass er zurück nach Eryn Lasgalen flieht..."

„Ja, komm mit."

Lautlos schlichen die beiden zurück zu ihren Pferden, saßen auf und ritten in einem weiten Bogen um die Lichtung herum, in der Hoffnung, nicht noch mehr Orks zu begegnen.

TBC...


	6. Furcht

Liderphin: Hehe, im spannendsten Moment aufhören mache ich seeeeehr gerne...

Alana: Freude, endlich! Dann schieb ich auch schnell ein Kapitel hinterher...

_

* * *

Furcht_

Brennender Schmerz jagte durch seinen Körper, als er im vollen Galopp aus dem Sattel gestoßen wurde und stürzte. Der harte Aufschlag aus dem Boden presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und raubte für einen Moment seine Sinne... nur ein winziger Wimpernschlag der Finsternis, doch es war zu lang. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, spürte er die kalte Schneide eines Schwertes an seiner Kehle, erstarrte, ließ sich vorsichtig wieder zurücksinken auf den feuchten Boden und versuchte durch die Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte eine heisere Stimme über ihm, von der er nicht mehr als einen schwarzen Schatten sehen konnte. Dem Gestank nach zu urteilen jedoch handelte es sich um einen Uruk-hai.

Legolas musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht über sich selbst zu fluchen. Wie... unvorsichtig... wie dumm konnte er sein, sich von einem Uruk-hai überwältigen zu lassen? Hatte er sie denn nicht gehört, nicht gespürt, dass er in Gefahr war? Aber ja, das hatte er. War geflohen – und ihnen, die dies erwarteten, direkt in die Arme geritten. Er hörte Sinye ängstlich wiehern, gar nicht weit entfernt, dann Hufgetrappel... seine kleine Stute verschwand zwischen den Bäumen im Dunkel des Waldes, in Richtung Eryn Lasgalen. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt erleichtert gewesen, denn es hätte die Wachen der Grenze alarmiert, wenn das Pferd ohne Reiter zurückgekommen wäre – doch konnte er nicht aufatmen.

Die Schatten der Nacht schienen sich ihm mit einem Mal zu nähern, erstickten das ohnehin schon schwache Licht von Mond und Sternen, erdrückten ihn beinahe. Im ersten Moment konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum ihm das Atmen plötzlich so schwer fiel, warum seine Kehle sich trocken anfühlte und sein Kopf so leer...

... bis der Uruk-hai über ihm das Schwert bewegte, ein feines Blutrinnsal seine Kehle hinablief und im Waldboden versickerte, bis dieses abscheuliche Wesen über ihm etwas in seiner Schwarzen Sprache knurrte zu den Orks, die es begleiteten... und er mit einem Mal wusste, was es war... was er heute zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so stark fühlte, dass es jede Vernunft zu rauben schien...

„Erschieß ihn. Jetzt.", flüsterte Elrohir seinem jüngeren Bruder ins Ohr.

Elladan nickte kaum merklich und ließ sich noch zwei Sekunden Zeit, um sorgfältig zu zielen. Der Pfeil auf der silbernen Sehne seines Bogens zitterte nicht im mindesten.

Die Brüder kauerten hinter einem Gebüsch und hatten die Szene, die sich ihnen bot, einige Augenblicke lang beobachtet – im ersten Moment hatten sie Legolas nicht bemerkt in der Dunkelheit. Doch sie wussten, dass er hier irgendwo sein musste, denn ihnen war seine reiterlose Stute entgegengekommen. Ihr Blick folgte dem Schwert des Uruks, und mit einiger Mühe sahen sie durch die Schwärze einen hellen Schatten schimmern – Legolas.

Elladan wartete noch einen Sekundenbruchteil ab und ließ dann die Sehne des Bogens singen.

Vorsichtig wandte er den Kopf, als der Uruk nicht hinsah. Er meinte, leise Stimmen zu vernehmen, gar nicht einmal so weit von ihm entfernt... obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er es sich nicht vielleicht nur einbildete, ein Hirngespinst geboren aus Furcht – denn Furcht war es, die ihn umfangen hielt wie niemals zuvor. Warum, konnte er sich nicht erklären, hatte er doch schon schlimmeres durchstanden... wenn auch niemals allein...

Immer noch sprach der Uruk, gab den leise quiekenden Orks Anweisungen.

Legolas merkte auf, als er das leise Knarren einer sich spannenden Bogensehne zu hören glaubte... leise Worte von Stimmen, die ihm bekannt vorkamen... immer begleitet von der Angst, dass sich all dies als Illusion erweisen könnte...

Dann sang ein Bogen.

In dem Moment, als der Uruk-hai zusammenbrach, spannte er sich, sprang auf, als das Schwert nicht mehr an seiner Kehle lag. Er schaffte es noch, den ersten ungezielten Angriffen der Orks auszuweichen, wich zurück, zog ein kleines Messer aus seinem Gürtel und setzte zur Verteidigung an. Weit kommen würde er damit nicht, hoffte aber, es auch nicht zu müssen – denn weitere Pfeile teilten die Dunkelheit und fanden ihr Ziel, kurz bevor die Zwillinge zu ihm stießen. Wortlos setzten sie sich gegen die Orks zur Wehr, die zwar in der Überzahl, allerdings keine wirklichen Gegner waren... dachten sie.

Legolas fühlte, wie die Furcht langsam aber sicher wich, er wieder in der Lage war frei zu atmen, wieder Herr seiner Sinne und Taten. Es bereitete ihm keinerlei Probleme mehr, zu sehen, zu hören, zu atmen...

Er fuhr zurück, als ein besonders großer Ork auf ihn zusprang, und schaffte es in letzter Sekunde, ihm die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Kaum lag das Wesen vor ihm auf dem Boden, spürte er es. Nur ein Gefühl, nicht mehr, doch er wusste, dass jemand hinter ihm war. Noch im Umdrehen begriffen stieß er einen Ruf aus, um die Zwillinge zu warnen, doch es war zu spät.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei sank Elrohir langsam in sich zusammen, Blut benetzte seine Kleider. Sein Bruder tötete den kleinen Ork hinter ihm mühelos, hastete dann zu ihm herüber und fing ihn auf, bevor er unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.

„Wir müssen hier weg..."

Legolas nickte und befand dann, dass sie einen Rückzug durchaus riskieren konnten. Er pfiff nach Sinye. „Ost-Lórien liegt am nächsten.", meinte er, während er und Elladan den Verletzten zwischen sich nahmen und sich in ein Gebüsch schlugen. Er hörte, dass einige der Orks ihnen offenbar folgten, und bedeutete Elladan mit einer Kopfbewegung, sich um diese zu kümmern, während er Elrohir vorsichtig half, in Sinyes Sattel zu kommen. In der Hoffnung, dass die kleine Stute auch das Gewicht von zwei Elben würde tragen können, schwang er sich anschließend hinter Elrohir auf ihren Rücken.

„Elladan!", rief er hastig.

Der unverletzte Zwilling stieß dem letzten Ork seinen Dolch ins Herz und rannte zu ihnen herüber, war im Nu auf seinem Pferd und führte das seines Bruders am Zügel mit sich.

Kurz darauf hatten sie die Orks abgehängt und waren wieder auf dem Weg nach Ost-Lórien, mit Absicht einen Umweg reitend, um der anderen Gruppe von Orks zu entgehen.

Zwei Tage später hatten sie die Grenzen passiert, nach fünf Tagen erreichten sie Caras Calen, die Grüne Stadt. Im Schlosshof kamen ihnen sofort einige Elben entgegen, von den Grenzwächtern verständigt, um sich um Elrohir zu kümmern. Sein Bruder hatte während der Reise nach seiner Wunde gesehen und diese notdürftig versorgt; dennoch war es ihm zusehend schlechter gegangen innerhalb dieser Tage der Reise.

Nun ging Legolas unruhig in der Silbernen Halle auf und ab, darauf wartend, dass einer der Heiler ihm Bericht erstattete. Währenddessen schweiften seine Gedanken ab, zurück in die Tage, als es noch Celeborn war, der hier wanderte, wenn Sorgen ihn bedrückten, zurück in die Tage, als dieser sich mit seinem Vater traf, um zu sagen, dass er Galadriel in den Westen folgen würde und ihn bat, Ost-Lórien an seiner statt zu regieren. Besonders genau war ihm die hitzige Diskussion im Gedächtnis geblieben, die dem Ausspruch dieser Bitte gefolgt war; sein Vater war vehement dagegen gewesen, Celeborn sah kaum eine andere Möglichkeit, tagelang hatten die beiden geredet und sich gestritten, diskutiert, diese und jene Variante erörtert... schlussendlich war genau das eingetreten, was Legolas bereits damals hatte kommen sehen: Sein Vater war kein sonderlich guter Diplomat, und am Ende gab er Celeborns Argument nach, dass Elladan und Elrohir nicht genug Soldaten hatten, um die Grenzen eines solch großen Reiches zu bewachen und zu verteidigen, geschweige denn die nötige Erfahrung. Bruchtal war klein, Lothlórien war klein – Ost-Lórien war ungeheuer groß im Gegensatz zu diesen beiden Reichen und ungleich schwerer zu verteidigen, trieben sich doch dort immer noch Unmengen an Orks herum, besonders in der Umgebung von Dol Guldur.

„Sie kommen.", riss Elladan, der etwas abseits an einem langen Tisch saß, ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken und Grübeleien. Er sah blass aus, besorgt, müde, eher seelisch als körperlich. Die letzten Jahre hatten auch ihn Kraft gekostet, wie beinahe alle diejenigen, die sich mit ihm entschlossen hatten, das verlassene Lothlórien wieder zu alter Blüte zurückzuführen. Dazu kam noch die Angst um seinen Bruder, dessen Zustand zwischenzeitlich mehr als ernst gewesen war...

Legolas bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick, den er zum Glück nicht bemerkte, und ging dann dem Heiler entgegen, der die Halle betrat und eine Verbeugung andeutete. Auf einen auffordernden Blick hin begann er zu sprechen.

„Herrn Elrohir geht es den Umständen entsprechend erstaunlich gut.", meinte er, halb zu Legolas, halb zu Elladan gewandt. „Er wird bald schon wieder vollkommen genesen sein."

Erleichtert blickte Elladan ihm hinterher, als er kurz darauf wieder zu dem Verletzten zurückkehrte. Auf Legolas' Gesicht jedoch konnte er neben Erleichterung auch noch etwas anderes ablesen.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits erahnte.

„Ich werde weiterreisen nach Ithilien – ich muss herausfinden, woher die Orks von meinen Plänen wussten und vor allen Dingen, wer solches Interesse daran hat, mich tot zu sehen."

„Das ist nicht weiter schwer zu erraten."

Legolas bedachte seinen bissigen Kommentar mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Durchaus nicht.", stimmte er dennoch zu. „Aber niemals zuvor sind sie so präzise vorgegangen, jede Möglichkeit einzuplanen... da steckt mehr dahinter, und ich will herausfinden, was."

_TBC..._

Würde mich über Reviews freuen, dann geht's auch schnell weiter!


	7. Gemeinsam unterwegs

Liderphin: Daaanke für das Review!

* * *

_Gemeinsam unterwegs_

„Mir will das nicht gefallen.", murmelte Elladan, mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem. Er warf einen beinahe vorsichtigen Blick neben sich.

„Du musst ja nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst.", erwiderte Legolas gereizt und überprüfte die Sehne seines Bogens. Er blickte warnend zurück.

„Und dich alleine reiten lassen? Kommt nicht in Frage... lass uns wenigstens noch einen Soldaten mitnehmen, ich bitte dich. Mir ist mehr als unwohl, jetzt, wo sich derart viele Orks hier herumtreiben.", versuchte der Zwilling es erneut. Er wollte ihn nicht verärgern, weniger aus Angst vor seiner Reaktion als einfach ihrer Freundschaft wegen, glaubte aber auch nicht verantworten zu können, dass Legolas alleine ritt nach dem, was vor wenigen Tagen geschehen war. Soldaten waren ausgeschickt worden, doch sie konnten in der kurzen Zeit niemals das große Gebiet zwischen Ost-Lórien und Ithilien vollständig durchsucht und von Orks befreit haben... geschweige denn, es vor neuen Orks und auch Uruk-hai schützen.

„Frag doch Tuilinn. Er sorgt sich um dich, Legolas, ich sehe es ihm an.", warf Elrohir ein. Er saß in einem Sessel und ruhte sich aus, wie die Heiler es wollten, ärgerte sich immer noch, nicht mitreiten zu können. Mit einer Hand zerfranste er zusehends den Zipfel der Decke, die ihn wärmen sollte.

Schon leicht verärgert blickte der Angesprochene zwischen den Brüdern hin und her. „Ich bin niemals mit Soldaten geritten und habe es auch jetzt nicht vor.", stellte der dann klar und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer sah Elladan ihm hinterher, bevor er sich zu seinem Bruder umdrehte. „Hoffnungslos."

„Stur wie ein Zwerg.", kommentierte dieser. „Doch Tuilinn wird ihn noch einmal darauf ansprechen, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Ob er sich von ihm umstimmen lässt, ist die andere Frage."

„Hoffen können wir ja." Mühsam stand Elrohir auf. „Ich begleite Euch noch zu den Ställen.", meinte er.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich freuen oder ärgern sollte über das Verhalten der Zwillinge.

Einerseits tat es gut zu wissen, dass sie sich um ihn sorgten, es fühlte sich gut an, Freunde zu haben wie die beiden. Sie kannten sich schon lange, doch erst, nachdem die meisten der Elben Mittelerde gen Westen verlassen hatten, entwickelte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Immer öfter trafen und berieten sich, brachten die Elbenreiche Mittelerdes näher zusammen als jemals zuvor. Niemals hatte es einen solch regen Austausch zwischen den Elbenvölkern gegeben, niemals hatten sie sich gegenseitig mehr geholfen als in diesen Zeiten, in denen die großen Weisen nicht mehr da waren und die Zurückgebliebenen allein zurechtkommen mussten.

Als wäre es gestern gewesen erinnerte er sich an den Tag, als er zuerst einen Brief von Elladan aus Lothlórien, dann einen von Elrohir aus Bruchtal erhielt, in denen sie um Hilfe baten, weil sie sich mit ihren wenigen Soldaten nicht mehr zu Wehr setzen konnten gegen die wieder zahlreicher werdenden Orks.

Als wäre es gestern gewesen erinnerte er sich an ihren Besuch in Eryn Lasgalen, an die Gespräche mit ihnen, seiner Schwester, mit Gildin, an die Zeremonie...

Aber andererseits... sie kannten sich nun schon so lange. Und immer noch, nach all den Jahren, versuchten sie dieses Thema mit ihm zu diskutieren, genau wissend, dass er nicht mit sich reden ließ, wenn es darum ging. Meistens beendete er diese Gespräche, bevor sie wirklich beginnen konnten und fühlte sich nur etwas zu sehr umsorgt, aber heute stieg regelrechter Ärger in ihm auf, als sie wieder begannen, mit ihm darüber reden zu wollen.

Vielleicht hatten ihn die merkwürdigen Vorfälle doch mehr mitgenommen, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte... wenn er in sich selbst hineinhorchte, merkte er, wie gereizt und aufgewühlt er war. Normalerweise konnte er dies immer gut verbergen, sowohl vor anderen als auch vor sich selbst... aber normal war nichts mehr seit diesem seltsamen Brief.

Er hatte es bereits geahnt, seufzte aber innerlich dennoch, als Tuilinn auf dem Weg zu den Ställen zu ihm trat.

„Mein Herr."

„Ja?", fragte er zurück, und der Blick, den er hinterher schickte, war schärfer als gewöhnlich.

Tuilinn schluckte etwas. „Ich hörte, dass ihr nach Ithilien abreisen wollt." Als Legolas nichts dazu sagte, fuhr er etwas unsicher fort: „Bitte erlaubt mir, Euch zu begleiten."

„Warum sollte ich.", antwortete er unwirsch, betrat den Stall und ging zielstrebig zu Sinyes Box. Er spürte, wie Tuilinn ihm folgte. „Das heißt nein.", fügte er hinzu.

„Aber...", begann der dunkelhaarige Elb wieder.

„Habe ich mich nicht deutlich ausgedrückt?", fuhr Legolas ihn an und verfrachtete Sinyes neuen Sattel auf ihren Rücken.

Tuilinn zuckte angesichts seines Tonfalls zusammen, gab aber noch nicht auf. „So hört mich doch an...", versuchte er es erneut.

„Kein Wort mehr!"

Tuilinn wich unwillkürlich zurück, als Legolas zornig einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat. Sinye wieherte erschrocken und stieß unsanft gegen die Wand ihrer Box. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihr Reiter so laut war... und so wütend, denn sie spürte sehr wohl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das unruhige Schnauben lenkte Legolas wohl ab – jedenfalls zuckte er plötzlich sichtbar zusammen. Was war nur mit ihm...? Niemals zuvor hatte er einen seiner Untergebenen so angefahren, auch aus gewichtigeren Anlässen heraus nicht. Aber jetzt, wenn er Tuilinn dort stehen war, zurückgewichen vor ihm, kaum sichtbar geduckt, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet...

„Entschuldige.", meinte er leise und seufzte.

Tuilinn merkte auf, sah aber nicht hoch. „Versteht doch meine Gründe, Herr. Ich...", versuchte er vorsichtig zu erklären, doch Legolas unterbrach ihn wiederum.

„Deine Gründe musst du mir nicht darlegen; ich kenne sie sehr wohl, Tuilinn. Meinetwegen, reite mit uns. Aber nur dieses eine Mal.", gab er sich geschlagen und ignorierte die aufflammende Erleichterung in den Augen seines Gegenübers. „Schau bitte einmal nach, wo Elladan bleibt; er sollte schon längst hier sein.", fügte er hinzu und zog Sinyes Sattelgurt fest. Kurz darauf betrat Besagter breit grinsend den Stall.

„Hör mal.", beschwerte er sich gespielt beleidigt. „Von uns lässt du dir nichts sagen, aber auf Tuilinn hörst du?" Mit einem dankbaren Nicken nahm er einem Stallknecht sein Pferd ab. „Was soll das denn?"

„Du wusstest doch genau, dass Tuilinn mich noch einmal ansprechen würde. Reg dich ab.", gab Legolas zurück, nur halbwegs auf die Spöttelei eingehend. In Gedanken war er bereits wieder ganz woanders. Er bemerkte kaum, wie sich Tuilinn rasch ein Pferd sattelte und ihm in den Hof hinaus folgte. Sein Blick schweifte kurz über Caras Calen, über die wenigen Stallungen am Boden des Waldes, die den Schlosshof bildeten, über die unzähligen Telain in den Höhen der Bäume. Vergleichsweise wenig Zeit war vergangen, seit die ersten Elben aus Lothlórien hier unter Celeborn siedelten. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er ohne Zögern geglaubt, dass schon immer Elben in diesen Bäumen gelebt hatten, allzeit seit der Ankunft ihres Volkes in Mittelerde. Doch immer noch, auch nach all den Jahren, die der Dunkle Herrscher besiegt und der Schatten aus diesen Landen vertrieben worden war, war der Friede in Gefahr, konnten sie kein so ruhiges Leben hier führen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatten.

„Er will nach Ithilien weiterreisen.", antwortete Mîrenithil, als Gildin sie nach dem Grund für ihre offensichtliche Besorgnis fragte. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er niemanden mit sich nehmen wird. Einen der Zwillinge, aber keine Soldaten..." Sie faltete den Brief ihres Bruders zusammen. „Habt ihr die Grenzposten verstärken lassen?", fragte sie dann.

„Ja, heute morgen bereits.", gab Gildin zurück. „Es ist mir dennoch unbegreiflich, wie sie die Grenzen unbemerkt überschreiten konnten. Euer Bruder hat in der Vergangenheit immer... gespürt, wenn Gesindel in eines der Reiche eingedrungen ist." Er schien nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden für das, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Gespürt? Gildin, seit wann glaubt Ihr an solche Dinge?", fragte Mîrenithil amüsiert. „Ihr verlasst Euch doch nur auf kalte Logik."

„Ihr etwa nicht?", entgegnete er lächelnd. „Ich glaube nur an Dinge, die ich mit eigenen Augen sehe, wie auch Ihr. In diesem Fall habe ich gesehen, wozu er fähig ist – ich erinnere mich an mehrere Situationen, in denen er grundlos Soldaten ausschickte, die genau zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort waren, obwohl niemand das Auftauchen von Orkhorden vorhersehen konnte. Deswegen wunderte mich dieser Angriff."

„Mein Bruder ist sehr abgelenkt gewesen in den letzten Wochen. Er spürt, dass etwas heraufzieht." Mîrenithil stand auf und schritt beunruhigt durch das Zimmer. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um. Ihr war etwas eingefallen. „Lasst uns schauen, worüber die Berater gerade sprechen. Wir sollten ein Auge auf Lathron haben, vergesst das nicht."

Gildin seufzte. „Wie könnte ich. An der Stelle eures Bruders hätte ich ihn niemals für diese Position eingesetzt. Unfähig ist noch untertrieben, wenn man Worte für sein ‚Können' sucht."

„Ich denke, darin sind wir uns einig.", kommentierte Legolas' Schwester.

Kurz darauf betraten sie den Thronsaal. Mîrenithils Blick wanderte kurz durch die lichtgeflutete Halle, den geschnitzten Thron ihres Bruders, behangen mit schimmernden Stoffen, die Krone der Tawarwaith, sein Siegel, das er hier zurückgelassen hatte, wie meistens. Zu groß war die Sorge, das wertvolle, verwunschene Schmuckstück zu verlieren. Jeder der Statthalter und die obersten Berater trugen eine Kette mit dem edelsteinbesetzten Stern; die Macht aller wurde vereint in dem Siegel von Legolas, das nun, scheinbar sorglos liegen gelassen, neben der Krone im Licht glänzte. An einem langen Tisch saßen diverse von Legolas' Beratern, in eine Diskussion vertieft. Als Mîrenithil und Gildin sich ihnen näherten, verstummten sie und standen ehrerbietig auf. Die beiden bemerkten die fragenden Blicke, die sich einige von ihnen zuwarfen. „Lasst Euch nicht stören.", meinte Legolas' Schwester lächelnd. „Wir werden nur ein wenig zuhören, mehr nicht."

„Legolas, warte!", rief Elladan und versuchte, sein Pferd zu einem noch schnelleren Galopp zu überreden – vergebens. Hätte Legolas seine Stute nicht gezügelt, hätten Elladan und Tuilinn den Anschluss verloren. Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich zu den beiden um.

„Ich weiß sehr genau, warum ich alleine reiten will.", meinte er verstimmt und strich Sinye beruhigend durch die Mähne.

Elladan seufzte. „In Ordnung, wir halten dich auf. Aber sicherer ist es dennoch, das musst du zugeben."

„Noch bin ich davon nicht überzeugt.", erwiderte Legolas und sah sich aufmerksam um. „Nichts, rein gar nichts. Weder Orks noch Uruk-hai noch ein Schleier Schwärze liegt über diesen Landen."

Sie hatten die Raurosfälle bereits lange hinter sich gelassen, ritten immer noch am Anduin entlang. Erschöpfung stand auf ihren Gesichtern, doch Legolas gönnte ihnen keine zusätzlichen Rasten. Immer und immer wieder trieb er sie an, Unruhe ließ ihn selbst keinen Schlaf und keine Erholung finden während der kurzen Nächte. Etwas würde geschehen. Er fühlte es in jedem einzelnen Knochen, hörte es ihn jedem Windzug und schmeckte es im Sommerregen. Etwas würde geschehen, das ihr aller Leben für immer verändern würde.

_TBC..._

Liest hier noch jemand?


	8. Die Vögel

Ella: Jaa, immer doch ;-) Danke für das Review!

* * *

_Die Vögel_

Erschöpft wie selten zuvor, erlaubte Elladan sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen, als sie lange Tage später endlich die Wälder Ithiliens erreichten. Er unternahm den ziemlich hoffnungslosen Versuch, zu Legolas aufzuschließen, begnügte sich schließlich jedoch damit, neben Tuilinn herzureiten, der nicht minder ausgelaugt wirkte. Die beiden warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung zügelte Legolas völlig unerwartet sein Pferd und wandte sich zu den beiden um.

„Ich werde voraus reiten", meinte er nur. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, trieb er Sinye in den Galopp und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen, nur ein Schatten in der grauen, wenn auch sternhellen Morgendämmerung.

Elladan und Tuilinn blickten sich wiederum an und ließen ihre Pferde dann in eine langsamere Gangart fallen.

„Was für ein Ritt...", murmelte Tuilinn kopfschüttelnd und strich seinem Tier über den schweißnassen Hals.

„Bereust du es, mitgekommen zu sein?" fragte der Zwilling amüsiert, die Antwort schon kennend.

„Nein, durchaus nicht, trotz der Strapazen. Obwohl uns weder Orks noch anderes Gesindel begegnet sind, verschafft es mir dennoch Erleichterung zu wissen, dass die Reise sicher verlaufen ist", entgegnete er ernst.

„Mir ebenfalls", stimmte Elladan zu. „Lass uns eine kurze Rast machen und dann rasch weiterreiten. Wir werden kaum mehr einen halben Tag brauchen, schätze ich. Mir ist es ein Rätsel, warum Legolas es so eilig hat."

Dieser ritt in der Zwischenzeit so schnell es ging altvertraute Wege entlang, kaum zu erkennen für jemanden, der sich hier nicht auskannte. Doch Legolas hatte lange hier gelebt, ein blühendes Reich errichtet – er hätte sich mit verbundenen Augen zurecht gefunden. Während Sinye sicher über Hügel und durch Bäche sprang, wanderten seine Gedanken abermals zu den Zwillingen, wie schon vor seiner Abreise. Ihm trat Elladans müder Gesichtausdruck vor Augen, Elrohir, wütend über seine Verletzung, die ihm vom Mitreiten abhielt. Ähnliche Gedanken wie damals schlichen sich in seinen Geist.

Erst, als die Sonne langsam ihren höchsten Stand erreichte und die Grenzen Ithiliens in Sicht kamen, riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken. Aufmerksam näherte er sich den Bäumen, wo seines Wissens nach die Wächter postiert waren.

„Tirithion", rief er dann, als ein Gefühl ihm sagte, dass jemand in der Nähe war.

Irgendwo über ihm raschelten einige Blätter. Legolas sprang von Sinyes Rücken, strich ihr beruhigend über die Nase. „Was hast du denn?" fragte er leise, als sie dennoch umher tänzelte und die Ohren hektisch in verschiedene Richtungen drehte. „Was..."

Er stockte, als mit einem lauten Schrei ein Adler aus dem Geäst hervorbrach und sich mit wenigen Flügelschlägen in den Himmel erhob. Verwundert blickte er ihm hinterher, bis selbst sein Elbenauge ihn kaum mehr ausmachen konnte. „Seltsam", murmelte er, ergriff Sinyes Zügel und ging zu Fuß weiter. Eigentlich hätte er längst die Wächter der Grenze treffen müssen; er glaubte kaum, dass sie ihn zum einen ohne eine Begrüßung passieren lassen würden und dass er sie zum anderen nicht bemerkt hätte. Immer noch meinte er zu spüren, dass er nicht alleine hier war. Obwohl der Wald lichtdurchflutet und freundlich wie eh und je wirkte, machte sich Unbehagen in ihm breit. Rasch schwang er sich wieder in den Sattel und ritt los, zu den Bäumen, auf denen die Wächter lebten, wenn sie nicht gerade die Grenze behüteten. Zumindest die Ablöse würde er dort antreffen müssen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde Sinye zusehends nervöser, denn immer mehr Vögel flogen lautstark zwischen den Bäumen umher, ein riesiger Schwarm anscheinend, hauptsächlich Raben, aber auch einige Adler und kleine Singvögel. Vergeblich versuchte Legolas, sie zu beruhigen. So dauerte es länger als angenommen, bis er eine kleine Baumgruppe in der Ferne entdeckte, in die mehrere Telain gebaut waren.

„Halt! Wer seid Ihr?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus einem Baum vor ihm.

„Gegenfrage, Estelril: Wo ist Tirithion?" erwiderte Legolas ruhig, nur wenig empört darüber, dass die Elben ihn nicht erkannten. Er wusste, dass er nicht unbedingt das Bild eines Königs abgab, so wie er unterwegs war, in dem mittlerweile abgetragenen lórischen Mantel auf einem Pferd aus menschlicher Zucht.

Leises Geraschel war zu hören, das Geräusch von Schritten auf Ästen, kurze Stille. Schließlich sprangen, nicht weit von ihm entfernt, einige Elben auf den Waldboden hinab. Sie verneigten sich tief. „Verzeiht, Herr, wir dachten...", begann Estelril.

„Das bemerkte ich", unterbrach Legolas ihn mit einem feinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Wo ist Tirithion?", wiederholte er dann seine Frage.

Verwundert sah Estelril ihn an, wechselte einen Blick mit seinen Gefährten. Ratlosigkeit stand auf ihren Gesichtern. „Seid Ihr ihm nicht begegnet?"

„Nein, an der Grenze ist niemand", erklärte er stirnrunzelnd.

Estelril winkte jemandem, ihm ein Pferd zu bringen. „Wenn Ihr erlaubt, ich werde nach ihnen suchen..."

Legolas nickte. „Ich werde mitkommen. Doch die Grenze sollte nicht unbewacht bleiben, schicke einige Leute dorthin", wies er den Elben noch an, bevor er in Sinyes Sattel stieg.

Wenig später ritt er gemeinsam mit Estelril durch den Wald, immer entlang der Grenze, auf der Suche nach den verschwundenen Wächtern.

„Uns kommt jemand entgegen", bemerkte Tuilinn irgendwann.

„Grenzwächter?"

„Nein, die würden ihren Posten nicht verlassen..." Er stellte sich in die Steigbügel und schirmte mit einer Hand seine Augen vor der Sonne ab, die durch den locker bestandenen Wald schien. „Soldaten aus Ithilien..."

Elladan dachte nach. „Ich erinnere mich, dass Gildin dem Statthalter schrieb, er solle Legolas einen Trupp entgegenschicken. Das werden sie sein", sagte er langsam und blickte ebenfalls in die Richtung, aus der die Reiter kamen.

„Wahrscheinlich... was ist denn?"

Die Pferde der beiden begannen unruhig auf der Stelle zu treten. Tuilinn deutete wortlos in Richtung Himmel. Als Elladan den Blick schweifen ließ, erkannte er einen dunklen Vogelschwarm, der knapp über den Baumkronen flog und einen ziemlichen Lärm machte. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es keine Crebain sein können...", murmelte er.

„Es sind Raben", bemerkte Tuilinn. „Und... Adler..."

Sie wandten sich um, als jemand nach ihnen rief. Der Reitertrupp war herangekommen. „Seid ihr ausgeschickt worden, um Legolas entgegen zu reiten?" fragte Elladan und fügte auf bejahende Nicken hinzu: „Dann habt ihr ihn verpasst, er ist vorausgeritten... was wohl auch besser so ist, er wäre alles andere als begeistert gewesen."

Einer der Elben zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben unsere Befehle", meinte er gleichgültig. „Also werden wir nun wohl umkehren", stellte er fest und bedeutete den Reitern, die Pferde zu wenden. „Wir reiten zurück nach Êldannen... falls Ihr ebenfalls dorthin wollt, können wir zusammen reiten."

„Gern." nahm Elladan das Angebot an und seufzte leise. „Legolas wird die Grenzen schon lange überschritten haben, einholen können wir ihn niemals mehr."

„Er wird bald schon Êldannen erreicht haben", stimmte Tuilinn zu.

„Solange ich mich zurück erinnern kann, ist so etwas noch niemals geschehen", überlegte Estelril gedämpft, während er neben Legolas durch den Wald ritt. „Niemals verschwand Tirithion, ohne uns vorher Bescheid zu geben. Jedenfalls nicht für lange."

Der König neben ihm brummte leise. „Einmal ist immer das erste Mal. Ich bin nur in Sorge, dass es einen Angriff gegeben haben könnte. Denn aus nichtigen Gründen hätte wohl kaum die ganze Truppe ihre Posten verlassen."

„Wohl wahr"

Schon wieder begannen die Pferde unruhig zu werden und zu scheuen. „Dort vorne scheint jemand zu sein...", murmelte Legolas und lauschte angestrengt.

„Ich höre nichts..."

„Doch, sicher, da ist jemand. Komm."

„Mir ist das absolut unerklärlich... Estelril! Was machst du denn hier?", unterbrach Tirithion sich selbst, als der Elb mit seinem Pferd am Zügel durch ein Gebüsch brach.

„Die Frage ist wohl eher, was du hier machst, Tirithion", bemerkte Legolas verstimmt und trat ebenfalls aus dem Schatten der Bäume hinaus auf die Lichtung. Unter seinem scharfen Blick zuckte der Angesprochene leicht zusammen.

„Herr... Ihr hier..." Er stockte kurz. „Wir folgten einem Vogelschwarm bis hierher, es kam uns seltsam vor..."

„So seltsam, dass du niemanden an der Grenze zurückgelassen hast?"

Verwirrt sah Tirithion ihn an. „Ich habe Aryon dort postiert gelassen", erwiderte er dann langsam.

„Mir ist niemand begegnet, weder als ich die Grenze überschritt, noch, als ich mit Estelril nach euch suchte", stellte Legolas unruhig fest. „Hast du wenigstens herausgefunden, was es mit den Vögeln auf sich hat?", fragte er anschließend.

Bedauernd schüttelte der Elb den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin ratlos, Herr. Wir sind den Vögeln bis hierher gefolgt – und plötzlich verschwanden sie in Richtung Osten. Erst dachten wir, es wären Crebain, aber..." Er brach ab und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin ratlos", wiederholte er und beobachtete, leicht besorgt, die Reaktion auf seine Worte. „Ich hätte die Grenze niemals unbewacht zurückgelassen..."

Mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach Legolas ihn. „Ich glaube dir ja", meinte er. „Dennoch bleiben zwei Fragen offen, nämlich was es mit den Vögeln auf sich hat und wo Aryon ist." Sein Gesicht verzog sich leicht, als er den Namen erwähnte.

Tirithion wusste, dass Legolas Aryon nicht sonderlich mochte – und auch, dass selbiger insgesamt nicht sonderlich beliebt war. Er bemerkte den schiefen Blick, mit dem er bedacht wurde. „Ich ließ ihn zurück, weil er ein guter Soldat ist, nicht, weil ich ihn nicht mag", bemerkte er.

Legolas nickte. „Ich wollte dir nichts unterstellen, Tirithion. Doch nun... schicke deine Leute zurück, wir drei werden gemeinsam weitersuchen – nach Aryon", wies er ihn an und schickte noch einen misstrauischen Blick in Richtung Osten.

Er stutzte.

_TBC..._

Ich bitte um Reviews... an der FF hängt mein ganzes Herzblut...


	9. Aiwendil

Ella: Danke für das Review! Und: Ach was, das ist nicht so schwer mit dem Reviewschreiben....

Liderphin: Nah dran, na dran.... fühl dich geknuddelt ;)

* * *

_Aiwendil_

Auf die erstaunten Blicke der Elben hin gluckste er leicht. „Ich hätte es mir denken können", murmelte er, während das riesige dunkle Etwas, das am Himmel aufgetaucht war, langsam zur Erde hinabschwebte und zwischen den Baumkronen versank. Er saß geschwind auf, bedeutete Tirithion und Estelril, es ihm gleichzutun und ritt los, in die Richtung, in der das Ungetüm verschwunden zu sein schien.

„Ihr wisst, wer... was... was es damit auf sich hat?", fragte Estelril stirnrunzelnd, als er ihn eingeholt hatte, erntete jedoch nur ein knappes Nicken.

„Ich ahne es", antwortete Legolas später, als sie die Lichtung beinahe erreicht hatten. „Ich hätte es mir denken können", wiederholte er leiser und ging zu Fuß weiter, durch das Unterholz. Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste er, dass Tirithion und Estelril ihm folgten, so wie sie ihm überall hin gefolgt wären ohne eine Nachfrage und ohne einen Zweifel, ob berechtigt oder nicht.

Denn Zweifel keimten langsam aber sicher auf, in ihm selbst. Ob er mit seiner Vermutung wirklich richtig lag. Denn wenn nicht, könnte das böse Folgen haben, für alle drei. Sorgen hemmten seine Schritte, ließen ihn noch vorsichtiger werden, als er ohnehin schon war, noch lautloser, schattengleich.

Dennoch wurden sie bemerkt.

Vor ihnen, auf der Lichtung, erhob sich ein Geräusch, gleich dem Scharren von spitzen Krallen auf hartem Fels, doch viel lauter als gewöhnlich. Jemand murmelte leise, beruhigende Worte... und eine Stimme erklang.

„Wer ist dort? Zeigt Euch!"

Legolas bedeutete seinen beiden Begleitern, die im Begriff waren eine harsche Antwort zu geben angesichts dieser Unverschämtheit, dass sie still sein sollten, und trat selbst noch einige Schritte weiter in Richtung der Stimme. „Sorgt Euch nicht, Aiwendil, keine lichtscheuen Wesen wagen sich noch in diesen Wald", meinte er ruhig und mit einem feinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Um eine Winzigkeit zögernd trat er auf die Lichtung und fand sich beinahe Auge in Auge mit einem grauen Adler wieder – mit einem sehr großen Adler. Er schluckte, als das Tier den Kopf schief legte und ihn mit scharfem, klugen Blick ansah.

„Thôrmith."

Das imposante Tier wandte leicht den Kopf und wich schließlich ein wenig zurück, während aus seinem Schatten eine Gestalt trat – ein alter Mann mit Hut, Bart und Stab, gekleidet in braune Gewänder. Er lächelte leicht, neigte kurz den Kopf zur Begrüßung und meinte: „Ihr kennt mich?"

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer tut das nicht?", hielt er dagegen. „Doch sagt...", besann er sich. „Ihr habt nicht zufällig einen meiner Soldaten gesehen?"

„Ich bin niemandem begegnet, bedaure. Im Übrigen bin ich mir sicher, dass Thôrmith jeden in der Umgebung bemerkt hätte, wie Euch ja auch... darf ich nun vielleicht erfahren, mit wem ich das Vergnügen habe?"

„Verzeiht", bat Legolas und bedeutete seinen Begleitern, ruhig zu sein, bevor er sich knapp vorstellte. „Wir bemerken einen großen Schwarm Raben... das machte uns misstrauisch, besonders, da Aryon gleichzeitig verschwand", legte er die Situation dar, was den alten Mann offenbar überraschte.

Er legte den Kopf schief und musterte den Elben vor sich. „Ihr scheint großes Vertrauen in mich zu haben, da Ihr mir dies erzählt – obwohl wir uns niemals begegnet sind...", stellte er fest. In seiner Stimme schwang eine Mischung aus Argwohn und leiser Freude über so viel Zutrauen mit.

Der Elb sah ihn einen Augenblick lang still an. Der alte Mann konnte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht so recht deuten – ein winziger Funke brannte darin, lang vergangene, unvergessene Erinnerungen, Freude, Wehmut. „Die meisten der großen Weisen haben Mittelerde verlassen", antwortete er schließlich. „Es freut mich, noch jemanden wie Euch zu treffen, denn ich habe es niemals bereut, einen Istar zu kennen... so gut wie niemals", korrigierte er sich bei dem Gedanken an Saruman und dessen Verrat selbst.

Sein Gegenüber stutzte kurz, fragte aber nicht weiter, was mit den letzten Worten gemeint war, sondern schmunzelte nur.

Bald darauf schritten Legolas und der Mann, den er Aiwendil nannte, nebeneinander her zurück in Richtung des Grenzlagers, während Estelril und Tirithion weiterhin nach dem verschwundenen Soldaten suchten. Der alte Mann wurde immer gesprächiger und erzählte munter von seinen Erlebnissen, hin und wieder unterbrochen von neugierigen Fragen. Legolas lauschte den Erzählungen interessiert und fast... wehmütig. Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch, Erinnerungen an lang vergangene Zeiten – Zeiten, als der Graue Wanderer noch hier neben ihm schritt und von seinen Wegen berichtete.

Er merkte auf, als sein Begleiter plötzlich innehielt.

„Ihr kanntet Olórin, nicht wahr?", fragte er. „Den, den Ihr Gandalf nanntet."

„Ja."

„Ihr kanntet ihn, nicht nur seinen Namen, traft ihn nicht nur einmal? Kanntet ihn, sein Wesen, ganz im Sinne des Wortes?", hakte er nach. Als Legolas seine Fragen wiederum bejahte, seufzte er. „Nur wenige taten das wirklich. Viele glaubten es, aber die wenigsten taten es", meinte er beinahe trübsinnig. „Selbst ich kannte ihn wohl nicht wirklich, obwohl ich nur seinetwegen hier bin." Er stieß wiederum langsam Luft aus und begann schließlich langsam zu erzählen.

„Manchmal glaube ich, all das vergessen zu haben, was damals geschah. Aber in manchen Momenten, wenn die Tage klar sind, die Luft kalt, wenn die Vögel vom Winter singen in den Ästen, dann scheint es mir, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

Eine blasse Sonne ging auf hinter den Bergen und flutete das Land mit ihrem weißen Licht, brachte Türme und Dächer aus Silber und Perlen zum Leuchten... Nebel schmiegte sich in die Gassen, schimmerte in den Fenstern... der Herbstregen wisperte im Wind.

All das sah ich, als ich mich damals umwandte und ein letztes Mal zurückblickte in die Unsterblichen Lande... seitdem zehren Erinnerungen an mir, von den leuchtenden Tagen Valinors, mit jeder Nacht mehr, die ich hier hin Mittelerde bin, mit jeder Nacht, die wieder ein wenig dunkler ist als ihre Vorgängerin.

Olórin war einer derer, die beauftragt wurden, nach Mittelerde zu fahren... und er bat sich aus, dass ich mit ihm kommen durfte", berichtete er.

„Doch seitdem ich mich dazu entschieden hatte, mein Leben hier den Tieren und Vögeln zu widmen, hörte ich nur noch in Erzählungen von ihm... hörte von seinem Fall, von seiner weißen Rückkehr – und es schmerzt mich, nicht hier gewesen zu sein, als er meine Hilfe gebraucht hätte. Umso erleichterter war ich, als ich vernahm, dass er seine Aufgabe dennoch erfüllt hat... und frage mich, wie ich jemals daran zweifeln konnte."

„Mir ging es ebenso... jetzt, im Nachhinein, frage auch ich mich, welcher böse Geist mir damals in so manchen Nächten zuflüsterte, dass er niemals zurückkehren würde", gab Legolas leise zu, während sein Blick aufmerksam durch die Bäume wanderte.

Dort tauchten gerade einige der Grenzwächter auf, warfen dem Begleiter Legolas' erstaunte bis misstrauische Blicke zu.

„Tirithion und Estelril suchen nach Aryon... ich werde meinen Gast nach Êldannen begleiten", erklärte er rasch.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen, begleitet von lautem Rauschen, erfüllte mit einem Mal die Luft und veranlasste die Elben, blitzschnell ihre Bögen zu spannen und zu zielen.

„Nicht schießen!", ging Legolas dazwischen, als der graue Adler zwischen den Zweigen hervorbrach, Laub und Zweige von den Ästen riss, sich neben ihnen niederließ und einen weiteren Schrei ausstieß.

Tadelnd schüttelte der alte Mann den Kopf. „Thôrmith, sei nicht so dramatisch", gluckste er und strich dem Vogel über das Gefieder. „Eure Männer sind auf dem Rückweg, sie reiten nach Êldannen", sagte er zu Legolas, „doch den Vermissten haben sie nicht gefunden. Dafür aber etwas anderes..."

‚Sie hätten schon lange hier sein müssen...', überlegte Legolas einen halben Tag später. Er schritt unruhig auf und ab.

Nachdem Aiwendil ihm die Rückkehr Tirithions und Estelrils angekündigt hatte, war er ohne großes Zögern nach Êldannen geritten. Thôrmith war ihm gefolgt, mit dem alten Mann auf seinem Rücken.

Und nun war er hier, im großzügigen Thronsaal, wartend auf die Ankunft der beiden und harrend der Erkenntnisse, die sie hoffentlich mit sich bringen würden. Er hielt inne, als sein Blick auf den scheinbar ruhigen Mann fiel. „Ihr wisst mehr, als Ihr mir verraten habt", stellte er fest und blieb stehen.

Ein undeutbares Wiegen des Kopfes war die Antwort. „Die Nachricht, die sie Euch bringen werden, kenne ich nicht. Gute Neuigkeiten sind es nicht, auch keine Schlechten, wohl aber Interessante", erwiderte er zögerlich. In diesem Moment wurden die beiden hohen hölzernen Türflügel der Halle von zwei Wachposten geöffnet, um Tirithion und Estelril Einlass zu gewähren.

Die beiden Elben verneigten sich vor Legolas, der ihnen ungeduldig bedeutete, zu sprechen.

„Wir konnten Aryon nicht finden...", zögerte Estelril, ehe Tirithion ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Dafür fanden wir eine Lichtung, mit einem Feuer in ihrer Mitte... dort verbrannten die Leichen von Uruks und Orks. Ich habe mich bereits erkundigt – niemand weiß von einem Überfall, den meine Soldaten zurückgeschlagen haben könnten, niemand weiß, woher sie so plötzlich kamen."

Bei seinen Worten verfinsterte sich Legolas Gesichtsausdruck zusehends. „Schicke Späher aus", befahl er, kaum dass Tirithion geendet hatte. „Lass die Grenzen sichern. Nicht, dass sich noch Orks in Mordor versteckt haben, die nun die Berge überqueren wollen", meinte er finster.

„Wenn Ihr erlaubt...", warf Aiwendil ein, „wenn Ihr erlaubt, werde ich Thôrmith ausschicken. Er wird zuverlässig alles finden, was sich rührt in den dunklen Landen."

Legolas nickte, ohne lange zu überlegen. „Tut das... Tirithion?"

„Verzeiht meine Neugierde", bat der Angesprochene stirnrunzelnd, „doch... wer seid Ihr überhaupt?"

„Tirithion."

Der Elb zuckte zusammen, so scharf war Legolas' Stimme mit einem Mal. In den Augen des Königs funkelte verhaltener Zorn, verdunkelte das sonst klare Blau, verhärtete seine Gesichtszüge.

Der alte Mann lächelte jedoch. „Aiwendil nennt man mich, den Freund der Vögel, und ich habe die Ehre, mich einen Istar nennen zu dürfen. Vielleicht kennt Ihr mich jedoch eher unter dem Namen Radagast."

_TBC..._


	10. Wie eine Kerze im Sturm

Samusa: Danke für das Review!

_

* * *

_

_Wie eine Kerze im Sturm_

„Ich weiß, dass es mich eigentlich mit Erleichterung erfüllen sollte, dass keine Orks gefunden wurden", meinte Legolas angespannt und blickte hinaus in die Nacht, „doch das tut es nicht, im Gegenteil. Selten fühlte ich mich so unruhig, selten war ich mir so sicher, dass etwas geschehen wird, schon bald. Es liegt in der Luft."

„Du und deine düsteren Vorhersagen...", murmelte Elrohir leicht amüsiert.

„Lach nur", erwiderte der Angesprochene verstimmt. „Ich spüre es im Wind – und ich habe gelernt, mich auf dieses Gespür zu verlassen."

Er drehte sich abrupt um und durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Thronsaal, der zu dieser späten Stunde nur durch wenige Lichter erhellte wurde. In dem silbernen Glanz schienen alle Anwesenden wie von Innen heraus zu leuchten. Ein leiser Schimmer lag über ihren Gesichtern, ihrem Haar, wie ein Schleier aus Sternenlicht. Die Zwillinge, Tirithion und Estelril sahen ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Radagast schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein und nicht gehört zu haben, was soeben gesprochen worden war.

„Immer noch weiß niemand, woher die verbrannten Orks kamen und wer sie tötete. Die Grenzen Mordors sind uns zu nah, als dass ich leichtfertig mit der Gefahr umgehen könnte, Geschöpfe des Dunklen könnten in mein Land eindringen. Das müsstet ihr beide eigentlich wissen." Sein Blick traf die Augen der Zwillinge. „Tut mir den Gefallen und reitet noch einmal hinaus, mit einem Dutzend Soldaten. Sucht bis an die äußersten Grenzen Ithiliens, berichtet mir alles, gleich wie unwichtig es zu sein scheint."

„Wie du willst."

„Wenn es dich beruhigt...", fügte Elladan hinzu.

„Das tut es, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Tirithion, du und deine Männer werdet sie begleiten... brecht sobald wie möglich auf."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und verließ rasch den Saal, um den Dreien keine Möglichkeit zu geben, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Sein Weg führte ihn hinaus in die Gärten Êldannens, bewachsen von rotenblättrigen Bäumen und weißen Rosen. An einer leise plätschernden Quelle ließ er sich nieder und blickte unruhig in den Nachthimmel.

Etwas lag in der Luft. Mochten seine Freunde auch noch so sehr reden, es beruhigte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Sein Gefühl hatte nur ihn selten getrogen, würde es auch dieses Mal nicht tun. Unstet flackerten die Sterne am Firmament, kündeten von einer drohenden Gefahr... und von versiegendem Leben.

„Denkt Ihr nicht, dass Ihr spüren würdet, wenn ihm etwas zustieße?" fragte Gildin leise und darauf bedacht, die Ruhe in der Feste Eryn Lasgalens nicht zu stören. Dennoch schreckte Mîrenithil aus ihren Gedanken hoch und fuhr herum. „Verzeiht, ich wollte nicht..."

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung", sagte Legolas' Schwester rasch, als sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte. „Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich an meinen Bruder denke?"

„Nur er lässt Euch so in Gedanken versinken, dass Euer scharfes Ohr niemanden kommen hört", lächelte Gildin wissend. Zu seiner Freude ließ die Elbenfrau es zu, dass er einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. „Ihr würdet es spüren", wiederholte er beruhigend.

Mîrenithil entfuhr ein kaum hörbares Seufzen. „Wahrscheinlich. Aber dies beruhigt mich nur wenig", gab sie langsam zu. „Noch ist er in Êldannen, aber ich weiß, er wird dort nicht lange bleiben. Er wird selbst an die Grenzen ziehen und sich ein Bild von der Lage machen wollen, sollten ihm seine Kundschafter keine klaren Auskünfte geben können..."

„So wie er es immer tat. Niemals ist etwas geschehen."

„Niemals war die Situation so ungewiss und gespannt. Nach dem Ringkrieg konnte nichts geschehen, die Orks hatten sich in die Tiefen Mordors zurückgezogen... aber nun, was, wenn sie wieder zurückkehren?"

Gildin unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Was, wenn... was, wenn... ich bitte Euch, lasst diese Gedanken." Sacht strich er mit den Fingerkuppen über ihre Wange.

„Es ist schwer... so schwer, nicht daran zu denken... mich nicht davon einvernehmen zu lassen..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich im Flüstern des Windes.

Legolas zu verlieren wäre das schlimmste, was ihr passieren könnte, hatte sie doch schon die Tode ihrer Eltern und von zwei Geschwistern miterleben müssen. Die Familie Orophers bestand nur noch aus ihr und Legolas, niemand sonst hatte die langen Jahre des Kampfes gegen Sauron und seine Gefolgschaften überlebt. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig den Halt gegeben, den ihre Familie ihnen nicht mehr geben konnte, hatten sich gegenseitig über diese dunklen Jahre ihres Lebens hinweggeholfen. Waren sie getrennt, schien ihnen ein Teil ihres Herzens zu fehlen, welches zu schmerzen begann und nicht heilen konnte, bis sie wieder zusammen waren.

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie Ihr Euch fühlt, Mîrenithil... aber allein der Versuch es zu tun schmerzt mich bereits" gestand Gildin zögernd und wollte eben weitersprechen, als der Schwester des Königs ein leises Schluchzen entfuhr. Vorsichtig zog er sie in eine Umarmung. „Ihr wisst, dass diese Gedanken unbegründet sind. Es ist nichts als ein Gefühl, von keinem Verstand begründet..."

„Ist es deswegen weniger wert oder wahr als ein logischer Grund?" wisperte sie.

Gildin fand keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

Um die beiden herum flackerten die Kerzen im Wind.

„Ihr wollt wohin?" fragte Radagast überrascht.

„Nach Minas Tirith", wiederholte Legolas ungeduldig und winkte einem Stallknecht, sich zu beeilen. „Der König Gondors verstarb letzte Nacht."

„Was hat das mit euch zu tun?" erkundigte der braune Zauberer sich erstaunt und wich einen Schritt zurück, weil Sinye, die kleine graue Stute, unruhig umher tänzelte.

Legolas schien einen Moment lang eine scharfe Antwort geben zu wollen, überlegte es sich jedoch im letzten Augenblick anders und nahm sich zusammen. Er sprach hier mit einem Istar, nicht mit irgendjemandem. Es machte keinen guten Eindruck, wenn er derart die Kontrolle über sich verlor, seine Gefühle so offensichtlich nach außen hin zeigte.

‚Nimm dich zusammen', wies er sich selbst scharf zurecht, schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. ‚Nimm dich zusammen.' Langsam kehrte Fassung wieder zu ihm zurück, und als er die Augen öffnete, waren sie wieder erfüllt von dem bekannten, gefasst und ruhigen Ausdruck, typisch für Elben...

... doch irgendwie kalt und unwirklich, überlegte Radagast, als er ihn bemerkte. Dieser Ausdruck in den hellen Augen war es, der den Elben die für sie so typische Aura verlieh – der sie so unnahbar wirken ließ wie kein anderes Volk. Eigentlich hatte der alte Mann den Eindruck gehabt, dass Legolas irgendwie... anders war, meinte einen Funken mehr Wärme in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben.

Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es nicht nur seine Einbildung gewesen war, die ihn diese Flamme hatte sehen lassen.

„Es ist zur Tradition geworden, dass der König eines befreundeten Volkes den neuen Herrscher krönt. Doch seitdem die Zwerge sich immer mehr zurückgezogen haben, übernehme ich diese Aufgabe allein", erklärte Legolas schließlich. Er hielt plötzlich inne. „Schon seit Jahrzehnten vernahm ich nichts mehr von den Zwergen...", murmelte er dann kaum hörbar zu sich selbst.

Radagast nickte verstehend. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete er, wie der Elb sich auf den Rücken seiner Stute schwang und einen Blick zu den Zwillingen warf, bevor er die Hand zum Abschied erhob und durch das Schlosstor davonritt, gefolgt von Estelril und fünf weiteren Soldaten.

Kurz darauf erklomm Sinye schnaubend Amon Mallen, einen mit goldenen Blüten bewachsenen Hügel außerhalb der Stadt, von dem man einen freien Blick über die gläsernde Stadt Êldannen hatte. Im Sonnenlicht leuchteten ihre Dächer und Türme als wären sie aus puren Gold erbaut, besetzt mit weißen und silbernen Steinen.

Gegen seinen Willen huschte ein Lächeln über Legolas' Gesicht. Er liebte diesen Anblick wie wenige andere, erinnerte er ihn doch immer an all das, was er und seine Leute geschaffen hatten, an all die dunklen Jahre, die Mittelerde bereits überstanden hatte. Êldannen war in den Zeiten nach dem Ringkrieg ein weithin bekanntes Symbol für Frieden und Freundschaft zwischen den Freien Völkern geworden, war es in gewisser Weise noch immer – auch wenn die Zwerge und Hobbits beinahe verschwunden waren vom Antlitz der Lande, auch wenn Elben nur noch selten zu sehen waren unter Menschen.

Menschen. Er hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört, die Herrscher Gondors zu zählen, ihre Schicksale berührten ihn nicht mehr. Wieder einmal war das Lebenslicht eines menschlichen Königs erloschen. Das Leben eines Menschen war wie eine Kerze im Sturm, unbeständig flackernd und ständig bedroht vom nächsten unvorhersehbaren Windstoß.

„Herr, wir sollten uns beeilen", sprach Estelril neben ihm leise.

Sie hatten den Amon Mallen lange hinter sich gelassen und überquerten gerade die Grenze, die Legolas' Reich von dem Teil Ithiliens trennte, der den Menschen gehörte.

Der König warf ihm einen schiefen Seitenblick zu, bevor er Sinye in eine schnellere Gangart trieb und antwortete: „Es sind nur zwei Tage bis Minas Tirith. Zwei Stunden mehr oder weniger werden uns nicht weiterhelfen."

„Verzeiht, Herr, aber mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, so lange hier in der Wildnis zu verweilen mit so wenigen Männern..."

Er brach ab, als die Pferde scheuten und es im Unterholz zu rascheln begann.

_TBC..._


	11. Durch die Wildnis

Hi Samusa! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review, hab mich total gefreut - hier geht es weiter!

* * *

_Durch die Wildnis_

„Vorsicht!" zischte Estelril und drängte mit seinem Pferd Legolas' kleine Stute beiseite, nicht beachtend den wütenden Blick, den sein Herr ihm zuwarf. Sinye scheute, aufgeschreckt durch das immer lauter werdende Rascheln im Gebüsch und die Unruhe der anderen Pferde.

„Estelril", fuhr Legolas' Stimme laut durch die gedämpften Geräusche. „Deine Besorgnis in allen Ehren, aber du solltest doch in der Lage sein, eine Wildkatze von einem Ork zu unterscheiden."

Wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen erschienen zwei grün leuchtende Augen im Dunkel des Dickichts, Augen, die sich langsam näherten, bis die Katze durch die Zweige brach und auf lautlosen Pfoten zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

Mit einem abfälligen Blick bedachte Legolas den Elben, der sichtlich schwer schluckte, jedoch nichts erwiderte. Die Soldaten, die sie begleiteten, schwiegen ebenfalls, solange, bis die Stille beinahe unerträglich schien.

„Reiten wir weiter", befahl er schließlich und ließ Sinye antraben. Die kleine graue Stute schüttelte die Mähne und schien froh zu sein, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die großen Schimmel zu bringen. Als Pferd aus der Zucht der Rohirrim hatte sie sich nie ganz an Enge und Stallungen gewöhnen können; meistens blieb sie das ganze Jahr über Tag und Nacht auf den Weiden Eryn Lasgalens, meistens ritt Legolas allein, wusste er doch um die Eigenheiten seines Pferdes.

Scheinbar gleichgültig ritten Tier und Reiter durch die Wälder, kaum beachtend die Elben hinter ihnen. Doch die ausdruckslose Miene Legolas' täuschte. Innerlich war er angespannt wie selten zuvor, absolut aufmerksam – bereit, jedes noch so leise Geräusch und jede noch so kleine Bewegung zu bemerken. Etwas warnte ihn vor Gefahr.

Auf ein leises Flüstern von ihm fiel Sinye in Galopp.

Nach Augenblicken hörte er, wie seine Leute ihm folgten... und noch etwas anderes.

„Herr..."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er scharf und blickte sich suchend um, ohne die Geschwindigkeit seiner Stute im Mindesten zu verringern.

Schatten zwischen den Bäumen. Sie liefen mit ihnen als wären es ihre eigenen, verdunkelten den Wald zuerst unmerklich, dann aber immer mehr und mehr... fast schien es, als würde selbst das Licht zurückweichen vor dem, was dort zwischen den Stämmen lauerte. Die Pferde begannen zu scheuen, ließen sich kaum noch bändigen; auch Vögel und kleines Getier flohen aus dem Unterholz in alle Richtungen, nur weg, weg von dem, was sich dort der Gruppe von Reitern näherte.

Legolas fühlte sich von Augenblick zu Augenblick unbehaglicher, spürte die drohende Gefahr in jedem Atemzug. Dunkelheit zog auf, Gestalten lösten sich aus den Schatten... Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er hastig nach Luft schnappte. Ihm schien es, als würde die Schwärze ihn erdrücken, Ketten legten sich um seine Brust und hinderten ihn am Atmen. Der Blick seiner Augen trübte sich langsam.

Eine verzweifelte Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, war das letzte, was er hörte.

Er stürzte hinab in die unendliche Tiefe... um niemals mehr zurückzukehren... verschwand im Dunkel... Dunkel... rief um Hilfe...

„Legolas!"

Schreiend schreckte Mîrenithil aus dem Schlaf. Ewigkeiten lang saß sie nur aufrecht in ihrem Bett, starrte in die Dunkelheit, schwer atmend und frierend. Schweißnass klebte ihr Gewand an ihrem Körper, jeder Atemzug schien ihr eine Qual zu sein. Ewigkeiten schien es zu dauern, bis ihr Atem sich beruhigt, bis ihre verkrampften Hände sich aus den klammen Laken lösten. Ihr Blick wanderte unstet durch den dunklen Raum, nur wenig erhellt von weißem Mondlicht. Die seidenen Vorhänge an den glaslosen Fenstern wehten im leisen Nachtwind, silberner Nebel kroch über die schimmernden Marmorböden, eine Nachtigall sang in der Ferne. Eine friedliche Nacht wie jede andere...

Mîrenithil schluckte schwer. Friedlich war die Nacht, ja. Doch umso beängstigender schienen ihr nun ihre Träume, Träume, deren Bilder immer schneller schwanden, je angestrengter sie diese in Erinnerung zu halten versuchte. Nur das Gefühl, das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihr Bruder sich in Gefahr befand – das blieb.

Einem plötzlichen Entschluss folgend stand sie auf, streifte sich einen feinen weißen Umhang über die Schultern und verließ ihre Gemächer. Ihre nackten Füße verursachten nicht das geringste Geräusch in der Stille der Nacht, nur das leise Rascheln von Stoff störte die ansonsten absolute Ruhe.

Sicher führte sie ihr Weg durch die endlos scheinenden Gänge des Schlosses, durch bewachte Torbögen und hell erleuchtete Säle bis hin zu einer unscheinbaren Tür. Auf ihr leises Klopfen hin ertönte augenblicklich ein Ruf.

„Mîrenithil... was tust du hier?" fragte Gildin besorgt und stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf, während Legolas' Schwester eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Du bist so blass..."

„Ich habe geträumt", begann sie zögernd und fragte sich mit einem Mal, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen. Würde Gildin ihrer Ahnung überhaupt glauben schenken? Zaudernd ließ sie sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen, erzählte stockend, was ihr auf der Seele lag. Entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen schien der Berater ihres Bruders sie jedoch ernst zu nehmen.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, schreibe ich einen Brief an die Zwillinge und bitte sie, ihm zu folgen... sorge dich nicht."

Ein unsicheres Nicken war das einzige, was sie als Antwort hervor brachte.

„In drei Stunden geht die Sonne auf, dann werde ich sie sofort fragen... bis dahin... schlaf noch ein bisschen. Du siehst erschöpft aus."

Widerwillig stimmte Mîrenithil ihm zu. „Vielleicht besser...", murmelte sie müde.

Als sie kurz darauf wieder in ihrem Bett lag, an die geschnitzte Decke über sich starrte, kamen immer mehr Zweifel in ihr auf. Wenn sie sich dies alles nur eingebildet hatte? Wenn Gildin die Zwillinge und den Adler umsonst losschickte? Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr schwanden die Bilder vor ihren Augen, desto unwahrscheinlicher schien es ihr, dass Legolas tatsächlich etwas zugestoßen war. Warum sollte es auch? Er ritt in Begleitung seiner Soldaten, der besten Männer Ithiliens...

Es dauerte noch lange, aber schließlich schlief sie über ihren zweifelnden Gedanken ein.

„Hat Gildin geschrieben, was genau Mîrenithil geträumt hat?" fragte Elladan atemlos und versuchte vergeblich, sein Pferd zu einem noch schnelleren Galopp zu bewegen. Letztendlich zügelte Elrohir sein Tier und gewährte seinem Bruder so die Chance, wieder zu ihm aufzuschließen.

„Nein, genaues wusste sie wohl selbst nicht mehr genau", erwiderte er ausdruckslos, darum bemüht, sich seine Sorge nicht anmerken zu lassen. Es gelang ihm nicht wirklich, besonders nicht vor seinem Zwilling – die beiden kannten ihr Gegenüber besser als sich selbst, konnten mühelos jeden Gedanken des anderen erraten.

Elladan seufzte. „Ich hoffe nur, es gelingt uns, ihn einzuholen..." meinte er leise. „Sinye ist ein schnelles Pferd..."

„Er reitet in Begleitung. Sie werden ihn aufhalten, die Reise verlangsamen. Wenn wir so wenig wie möglich rasten..."

„... keine Umwege nehmen...

„... könnten wir sie einholen, ja", beendete Elrohir den Satz und warf seinem Bruder einen raschen Seitenblick zu, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg konzentrierte. Ernst sah er aus, vielleicht etwas blasser als sonst, mit wirrem, wehenden Haar und ermüdeten Augen. Er selbst schaute wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser aus, überlegte er sich...

... und Tage später war er sich sicher, dass er und sein Bruder nicht mehr viel gemein hatten mit den eleganten Elben, die sie eigentlich sein sollten. Die ununterbrochene, schnelle Reise hatte sie erschöpft, ihre Pferde bewegten sich nur noch widerwillig vorwärts, aber immerhin – sie glaubten, bald auf die ersten Spuren stoßen zu müssen. Und wirklich, plötzlich zügelte Elrohir sein Pferd und winkte seinen Bruder zu sich.

„Sie waren hier, schau nur... Hufspuren von drei, vier... sieben Tieren, das müssen sie sein."

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen", stellte der andere überflüssiger Weise fest.

Als hätte der Fund der Spuren ihnen neue Kraft geschenkt, schritten ihre Pferde kräftig aus; immer schneller jagten die Zwillinge durch den dichter werdenden Wald. Ein wenig Licht drang von einer Lichtung aus durch die Stämme; sie ritten direkt darauf zu...

Blass, mit versteinertem Gesicht ließ Elrohir sich aus dem Sattel gleiten. Zitternd, mit weichen Knien ging er ein paar Schritte vor, blieb dann stehen, aus Furcht, seine Beine könnten ihm seinen Dienst versagen. Hinter sich hörte er seinen Bruder sprechen, mit dünner Stimme.

„Nein..."

_TBC..._


	12. Verloren

Samusa: Vieelen Dank für das liebe Review :)

* * *

Beta: Lalaithwen

_Verloren_

„Nein..."

Elladans Stimme brach mitten im Satz ab, er schluckte hörbar. Sein Bruder brachte kein Wort hervor; zu schrecklich war das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Er hörte das leise Knacken von winzigen Zweigen, spürte dann die Hand Elladans auf seiner Schulter. Sie war angenehm warm in der Kälte, die sich plötzlich über den Wald gelegt zu haben schien. Totenstille lag über der kleinen Lichtung, ab und an zerrissen durch den Ruf eines Vogels oder das feine Rascheln von Laub. Schweigen bedeckte das zertretene Gras wie ein Leichentuch. Die Sonne verschwand hinter grauen Wolkenbergen. Im dämmrigen Licht schienen die Bäume sich zu schwarzen Gestalten aufzutürmen, die drohend ihre Klauen ausstreckten, todbringend und unnachgiebig.

Schließlich riss Elrohir sich los von seinem eigenen Entsetzen, schüttelte die Hand seines Bruders ab und trat einige Schritte vor, unsicher, beinahe so, als wüsste er nicht, ob seine Beine ihn wirklich tragen würden. Als er schließlich in die Knie ging, schien es seinem Bruder, als würde er stürzen.

Er hatte schon vieles gesehen, Krieg und Blut und mehr Leid als es vorstellbar wäre, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Noch viel schlimmer.

Weit geöffnet und voller Schrecken, voller Panik sahen ihn die grauen Augen des Elben an, blickten ihn an aus einem zerschlagenen, blutüberströmten Gesicht. Blut sickerte immer noch langsam aus der Wunde, wo der Kopf vom Körper abgeschlagen wurde. Vorsichtig fuhren Elrohirs Finger über die starren Lider und schlossen sie sanft, bevor der Zwilling aufblickte, nur um überall das gleiche Bild zu erblicken: Erschlagene Soldaten, manche erstochen, manche geköpft, sechs an der Zahl... erschlagen... Legolas war nicht unter ihnen...

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr er hoch, sprang über den Kadaver eines Pferdes, lief zum anderen Ende der Lichtung.

„Elrohir, was...", rief sein Bruder ihm überrascht hinterher, bevor er ihm folgte, schwer schluckend angesichts des Blutes, das bald schon an seinen leichten Schuhen klebte.

„Estelril, kannst du mich hören?" rief Elrohir laut und kniete hastig neben ihm nieder, fasste ihn vorsichtig bei der Schulter. „Estelril..."

Ein leises Stöhnen war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt. Dann öffnete der Angesprochene mühsam die Augen, schien jedoch nicht zu erkennen, wer sich über ihn beugte. Die Haut in seinem Gesicht war kaum noch vorhanden, abgeschürft bis auf Fleisch und Knochen; sein linker Arm war vollständig abgetrennt, Blut schoss aus der Wunde, getrieben von dem verzweifelten Herzen eines sterbenden Körpers.

„Estelril..."

Endlich schien der Elb zu erkennen, wer dort zu ihm sprach. Sein Mund öffnete sich, eine schmale Blutspur benetzte seine Wangen und verschwand im besudelten Haar. Doch kein Laut drang hervor.

„Estelril", wiederholte Elrohir eindringlich und langsam. „Wo ist Legolas?"

Aus einem Traum aufschreckend schlug er die Augen auf. Um ihn herum war nichts als Schwärze, kalte, undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Eine Weile lang blieb er einfach nur liegen, spitze, feuchte Steine im Rücken, und blickte sich um, auf der Suche nach Licht. Doch so sehr er die sonst so scharfen Elbenaugen auch anstrengte, er konnte nichts sehen – nicht den kleinsten Umriss, nicht den kleinsten Schimmer Grau. Vorsichtig stemmte er sich hoch, zusammenzuckend angesichts der Schmerzen, die ihn durchfuhren, und stand schließlich auf... nur, um an eine niedrige, unbehauene Decke zu stoßen. Er stieß einen leisen Fluch auf Quenya auf und ging wieder in die Knie, tastete sich durch den Raum. Eine Zelle war es, soviel stand fest. Eine schwere, eisenbeschlagene Tür, unmöglich zu durchbrechen. Keine Fenster, nur alte Wände, moosbewachsen, an denen Wasser hinabrieselte.

Wie war er hier hingekommen?

Er erinnerte sich nur noch an beklemmende Schwere, die sich um seine Brust gelegt hatte, an eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief... Estelril, Estelril und seine Soldaten, wo waren sie? Sollte er es wagen, ihre Namen zu rufen? Nein, lieber nicht... wer auch immer ihn hier gefangen hielt, sollte besser so lange wie möglich glauben, dass er bewusstlos war.

Was er aber viel interessanter fand, war die Frage, warum er hier war. Wer hätte Interesse daran, ihn hier gefangen zu halten? Orks, keine Frage, doch nicht die Orks selbst, sondern jemand, der sie führte. Kein Ork und kein Uruk konnte etwas daran finden – würden diese dahinter stecken, hätten sie ihn wahrscheinlich schon längst zu Tode gefoltert oder würden es immer noch tun. Nein, hier ging jemand viel... intelligenter vor, ein Mensch vielleicht. Die Möglichkeit, dass eine höhere Macht etwas damit zu tun hatte, wollte Legolas sich lieber nicht vorstellen, denn dann stünden seine Chancen ungleich schlechter.

Wieder begann er zu suchen, zu tasten. Dann fanden seine Hände etwas, das ihm bekannt vorkam. Hastig suchte er den Boden des Raumes ab, fand schließlich, was er suchte: Zwei kantige Steine. Indem er sie aneinander schlug, gelang es ihm, die kleine, schiefe Kerze anzuzünden, die in einer Ecke der Zelle gestanden hatte. Mit dem schwachen, flackernden Licht in der Hand sah er sich um, entdeckte jedoch nichts, was er nicht vorher schon ertastet hätte... außer, dass seine Kleider blutverschmiert waren, zerrissen, dass er selbst verwundet war und wahrscheinlich in Gefangenschaft von Orks oder ähnlichem lichtscheuen Gesindel.

Unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte, ließ er sich an einer Wand hinab sinken, blies die schnell herunterbrennende Kerze aus und begann zu warten.

Lange Zeit zu warten.

„Weg? Was soll das heißen?"

„Weg... haben... mitgenommen...", wisperte Estelril mühevoll und hustete, spuckte Blut. Jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, aus seinen Lippen; Elrohir spürte, wie die Haut des Elben erkaltete, wie er unter seinen Händen verstarb.

„Wohin?" fragte er noch, doch Estelril antwortete nicht mehr. „Wohin haben sie ihn mitgenommen..." Langsam ließ er den Elben zurück zu Boden sinken, schloss auch ihm die leblosen Augen. Lange saßen die Zwillinge dort stumm am Boden, teilten sich das Leid, das sie erlebten, wie nur Zwillinge es konnten – zwei Körper, doch nur eine Seele besaßen sie in solchen Momenten. Zwei Gestalten wie aus den alten Liedern der Elben, stolze und gefürchtete Krieger, hinter deren grausamen Angesicht ein weiches Herz schlug. Sanfter Wind kam auf, trug den Geruch des Waldes herbei und überdeckte den Gestank der Verwesung, spielte in den dunklen Haaren der Zwillinge. Als der Wind auffrischte und Wolken wie Pferde über den Himmel trieb, stürmte es auch in den grauen Augen der beiden, in denen ein Funken erwacht war. Beinahe gleichzeitig sahen sie auf und sich gegenseitig an.

„Wer? Wer könnte sieben Elben so ohne weiteres überfallen und töten? Leichen sehe ich keine... und es bedarf Kraft und großen Geschicks, Legolas zu fangen. Er ist schnell und gewand, niemand kann ihn leicht und ohne Schaden zu nehmen überwältigen...", sprach Elrohir nachdenklich.

„Niemand, den wir kennen", fügte Elladan hinzu. „Keine uns bekannten Wesen."

Sein Bruder nickte. „Und wer sollte Interesse daran haben? Eines steht fest: Er ist entführt worden. Lass uns aufbrechen, Bruder, zurück nach Ithilien. Wir müssen Gildin und Mîrenithil Bescheid geben, müssen nach ihm suchen. Komm." Er stand auf und streckte eine Hand aus.

Elladan ergriff sie und ließ sich von seinem Bruder hoch helfen, hielt seine Hand jedoch noch fest, nachdem er bereits sicher stand. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich kurz, beide erfüllt von Schmerz und Zorn. Doch auch etwas anderes erfüllte Elladans Blick.

„Elrohir?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin froh, dass du nachgekommen bist aus Eryn Lasgalen", meinte der jüngere Bruder leise.

Elrohir lächelte ihn sanft an. „Was glaubst du denn? Das ist dort bleibe in der Feste, während du hier solche Entdeckungen machen darfst? Wie kommst du gerade jetzt darauf, ich bin doch schon tagelang hier..."

Der andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ein leiser Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Nur so...", murmelte er und zog seine Hand plötzlich zurück, wollte zu seinem Pferd zurückkehren. Er hielt inne, als Elrohir erneut nach seiner Hand griff.

„Muindor", tadelte er. „Sei nicht so traurig."

„Unser König ist entführt worden, viele unserer Gefährten erschlagen – ist das kein Grund zu trauern?"

„Die Entführung und die Morde erfüllen dich mit Zorn und Schmerz, aber noch nicht mit Trauer", sprach Elrohir, trat näher an seinen Zwilling heran und legte die Arme um den Jüngeren. „Sei nicht so traurig. Es wird weiter gehen, du wirst jemand anderen finden, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Sei froh, dass sie glücklich ist. Sie hat es verdient, findest du nicht?" Elladan nickte leicht, bevor er seine Stirn gegen die Schulter des Bruders sinken ließ. „Sie ist wundervoll, ich weiß. Aber finde dich damit ab, dass sie unerreichbar für dich bleiben wird. Mîrenithil wird glücklich werden, das ist das Wichtigste", beendete er seine Rede. „Und nun komm, kleiner Bruder. Wir müssen melden, was geschehen ist."

_TBC..._

Noch ein Kapitel, dann ist mein Vorrat aufgebraucht. Also reviewt schön fleißig, dann hab ich mehr Motivation um weiterzuschreiben :)


	13. Gefangen in der Dunkelheit

Liderphin: Vielen lieben Dank für dein ausführliches Review!

_

* * *

_

_Gefangen in der Dunkelheit_

„Sie werden ihn finden. Soldaten aus allen Reichen haben sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht, sie suchen alles ab, sie werden ihn finden..."

Vergebens redete Gildin auf Mîrenithil ein, die hemmungslos schluchzend in seinen Armen lag. Seitdem sie die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass die Zwillinge Legolas nicht finden konnten, dafür aber sechs erschlagene Soldaten gefunden hatten, hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Nur der Ausdruck ihrer trüben Augen und stumme Tränen zeugten von den Qualen, die sie durchlitt. Beruhigend strich Gildin ihr über den Rücken, bevor er sie sanft auf einen Stuhl drückte. „Bleib hier, während ich die Soldaten anweise. Ich schicke unsere besten Männer los, die besten anderer Reiche sind bereits auf der Suche - sie werden ihn finden." Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie sacht auf die Stirn, bevor er hinaus eilte.

Im Thronsaal Eryn Lasgalens hatten sich die Berater Legolas' versammelt und berieten sich, brüteten über Plänen von Mittelerde und spekulierten mehr oder weniger glaubwürdige Möglichkeiten durch, wer ihren König entführt haben könnte und vor allen Dingen – warum. Als Gildin eintrat, blickten sie einheitlich auf, mit Ausnahme Lathrons, der ungerührt neben den Älteren saß und aus einem Fenster blickte, und Gelirs, der weiterhin Papiere durchwühlte. Gildin mochte keinen von beiden; Gelir war nur selten anwesend, aber wenn, dann sprach er grundsätzlich gegen alles, was die übrigen Berater vorschlugen, besonders wenn es darum ging, wichtige Posten zu besetzen. Über Lathron dachte er lieber gar nicht nach, falls doch, dann nur, wann er ihn endlich von seinem Beraterstand ‚befreien' könnte. Schwer seufzend setzte er sich zu den Männern und ließ die besten Soldaten Eryn Lasgalens zusammensuchen.

Tage später wartete er immer noch. Nichts war geschehen, niemand war gekommen; er litt fürchterlichen Durst und fühlte sich ermüdet wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben. Immer öfter fragte er sich, ob man ihn wirklich hier eingesperrt hatte, um ihn einfach verhungern zu lassen. Aber welchen Sinn würde das machen? Wenn jemand seinen Tod wollte, hätte er ihn auch erschlagen können... wenn dieser jemand ihn allerdings quälen wollte, war Hunger sicherlich ein guter Anfang. Legolas verzog unmutig das Gesicht angesichts dieser Vorstellung. Er schrecke aus seinen Gedanken, als Geräusche vor der Tür das tödliche Schweigen störten.

Kurz darauf wurde ein rostiger Riegel zurückgeschoben und die Tür schwang einen Spaltbreit auf. Licht fiel hinein, dämmriges, graues Licht, das alle Konturen verschwimmen ließ und den Augen eines Elben eher hinderlich als hilfreich war. In Windeseile war Legolas auf den Beinen, bereit für alles, was durch die Tür kommen mochte – beinahe bereit.

„Radagast?" fragte er entsetzt, als jemand in die Zelle gestoßen wurde. Mit einem endgültigen Knall wurde die Tür wieder ins Schloss gezogen. Hastig trat der Elb zu dem Zauberer und half ihm auf. „Was...", begann er verwirrt, doch ein Seufzen des alten Mannes brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Sie haben Thôrmith erschossen", erzählte er unaufgefordert. „Ihr könnt Euch vorstellen, dass so ein Sturz nicht angenehm ist... wir waren auf der Suche nach Euch, Legolas", schloss er und ließ sich schwerfällig an einer Wand hinab auf den kalten, feuchten Boden sinken.

„Sieht so aus, als hättet Ihr mich gefunden", kommentierte der Angesprochene trocken, während er unruhig in der Zelle auf und ab ging. „Aber wer, Aiwendil, wer ist es?"

„Ich konnte niemand erkennen, aber Orks sind es nicht", erwiderte der Zauberer. „Doch sie trugen dunkle Umhänge, verbargen ihre Gesichter, sprachen nicht... und waren nicht sehr rücksichtsvoll", bemerkte er mit einem leisen Stöhnen. „Ich frage mich nur, was sie jetzt mit uns vorhaben..."

„Wollt Ihr das wirklich wissen?" murmelte Legolas und lehnte sich endlich an eine Wand, blickte den alten Mann durchdringend an. Leise Erkenntnis kam zu ihm, die Erkenntnis, dass er lange auf Rettung warten würde – vergeblich. Hier konnte ihm niemand helfen, hier würde er seine Rettung selbst in die Hand nehmen müssen – nur wie? Warten war ihm zuwider, war es schon immer gewesen...

„Jemand kommt", wisperte er plötzlich, als seine feinen Ohren leise Schritte vernahmen. Radagast rappelte sich mühsam hoch; die beiden sahen sich misstrauisch an. Ihnen war klar, dass – wer auch immer gleich durch die Tür treten würde – dies ihnen nicht unbedingt zum Vorteil gereichen musste...

Unruhe, ja sogar Angst hatten Tirmo beschlichen, als er den Brief aus Eryn Lasgalen erhalten hatte. Wie ein Schleier Dunkelheit hatte die schlechte Nachricht auf dem Stück Papier gelegen, nicht sichtbar, aber spürbar vorhanden. In den langen Jahren seines Lebens hatte er gelernt, solche Dinge zu bemerken und zu deuten. In diesem Fall jedoch wünschte er sich, er hätte diese Fähigkeit niemals erworben. Seufzend ließ er den Brief auf seinen Tisch flattern, beobachtete, wie der Wind einen Moment lang mit dem leichten Papier spielte, bevor er es behutsam auf dem polierten Holz niederlegte. Der Elb lehnte sich zurück, blickte hinaus aus dem Fenster, hinein in den Wald Lothlóriens.

Verschwunden war er also, verschwunden, und nichts als Leichen wiesen darauf hin, dass er einmal auf dem Weg nach Gondor gewesen war. Tirmo kannte Legolas schon so lange er lebte, kannte ihn besser als er sich selbst, fühlte sich ihm oft verbunden wie ein Vater seinem Sohn. Er bedauerte es umso mehr, dass er ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte; seit der nach Lothlórien gezogen war, hatten sie nur noch über Briefe Kontakt gehabt, und auch das nur selten. Und jetzt sollte er entführt worden sein? Einfach so...?

„Nein...", murmelte er. „Einfach so wird er nicht entführt. Geschick gehört dazu und große Stärke, um ihn zu überwältigen... oder ein Zauber...", sann er nach, stand auf und schritt hinaus auf seinen Talan.

Er trat an den Rand der Plattform und blickte hinab, durch den Goldenen Wald. Elladan herrschte hier für gewöhnlich, hatte jedoch ihm die Verantwortung für die Dauer seiner Abwesenheit übertragen. Dennoch herrschte eine leichte Bedrücktheit; aus irgendeinem Grund spürten die Galadhrim, dass ein Schatten ihren Frieden bedrohte. Tirmo fiel ein Elb auf, der unter einem der Bäume stand und offenbar gerade erst angekommen war. Das musste der Bote sein, der den Brief gebracht hatte...

„Sag, wer ist der Mann dort unten?" fragte er einen der Soldaten, der den Zugang zu seinem Talan bewachte.

„Lirulin ist sein Name, Herr. Er ist ein Grenzwächter Eryn Lasgalens und brachte den Brief, den ihr soeben erhalten habt", berichtete der Angesprochene.

Tirmo nickte langsam. „Bittet ihn zu mir", wies er den Soldaten an und kehrte in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, las sich noch einmal den Brief durch. Eine Idee war ihm gekommen, eine Möglichkeit, Legolas zu finden...

_TBC..._

Ich würd mich über Feedback freuen!


	14. Verzweiflung

Danke für die Reviews!

_

* * *

__Verzweiflung_

„Könnt Ihr denn gar nichts tun?" ereiferte Legolas sich. Verzweiflung klang eindeutig durch seine Stimme, kaum beherrscht und von leiser Furcht geprägt. Mit beinahe greifbarer Helligkeit schienen seine Augen durch das Dunkel der Zelle. Zerzaust fiel sein Haar ihm in die Stirn; kaum sichtbare dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen, eingefallen waren die Wangen. Über die sonst so ebenmäßige Haut zogen sich tiefe, schon teilweise verheilte Kratzer; unter seiner Kleidung versteckte Prellungen ließen jede Bewegung schmerzhaft werden. Radagasts Zustand schien noch schlimmer zu sein. Die tagelange Gefangenschaft hatte ihn deutlich mehr mitgenommen als Legolas, war er doch gefangen im Körper eines alten Mannes, unfähig, die volle Macht seines Wesens zu entfalten. In sich zusammengesunken saß der Istar in einer Ecke der Zelle, schüttelte auf Legolas' Frage hin nur den Kopf.

„Nein...", murmelte er. „Uns Istari ist es nicht erlaubt, unsere volle Macht zu entfalten... ich könnte es nicht einmal, wenn ich es wollte..." Er brach ab.

Stumm starrte der Elb ihn an; Fassungslosigkeit in jedem einzelnen Gesichtszug stehend. Er wusste von den Gesetzen der Unsterblichen Lande, doch niemals war ihm ein Zauberer derart kraftlos und schwach vorgekommen – keine Weisheit lag mehr in seinen Worten, keine Hoffnung mehr in seinen Blicken. Sorge stieg in ihm auf; zweimal waren sie nun schon von den maskierten Unbekannten gequält worden und er begann um Aiwendil zu fürchten. Nichts hatte er ihren Peinigern entgegenzusetzen, weder an Zauber- noch an Willenskräften. Legolas fühlte sich zwar geschwächt, glaubte aber, noch lange nicht am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein – obwohl er die Befürchtung hegte, dass das, was sie bisher erfahren hatten an Gewalt, noch längst nicht alles war. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er hier noch lange Zeit würde ausharren müssen; die Frage war nur, ob in Gesellschaft des Istar oder alleine.

„Radagast?"

Der Alte schreckte hoch, blickte den blonden Elben müde an. Obwohl dieser kein weiteres Wort gesagt hatte, wusste der Zauberer genau, welche Frage ihm auf der Zunge lag; ein bitteres Lächeln huschte für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks über sein Gesicht. „Verzweifelt nicht, Legolas. Ihr werdet euren Glauben und eure Hoffnung noch brauchen; sie werden Euch das Licht ersetzen, wenn Dunkelheit Euch umgibt. Hört, was ein alter Mann Euch sagt; eines Tages werdet Ihr die Sonne wiedersehen, den Wind wieder auf Eurem Gesicht fühlen – aber wenn es soweit sein wird, werdet Ihr einsam dort stehen, am Ende einer Ewigkeit, nach Jahrhunderten des Vergessens. Es wird ein langer Weg für Euch werden, dessen Ende auch ich nicht absehen kann – es liegt in Eurer Hand. Aber wie tief Euch diese Nacht hier um uns auch scheinen mag, vergesst niemals, dass irgendwo immer noch die Sonne scheint und dass Ihr sie wiedersehen werdet – aber ohne mich."

„Sie suchen nun schon seit Tagen...", wisperte Mîrenithil und zog die Decke enger um sich, als kühler Morgenwind durch die glaslosen Fenster hereinwehte.

„... und sie werden weitersuchen, bis sie ihn gefunden haben", beendete Gildin bestimmt ihren Satz. Sorgenvoll beobachtete er sie, die blass und still neben ihm lag; er fürchtete um sie, glaubte nicht daran, dass man ihren Bruder finden würde; wer auch immer ihn entführt hatte, war sicherlich nicht leichtfertig genug, ihn entkommen zu lassen – so er denn überhaupt noch am Leben war. „Und bis es soweit ist, werden wir tun, was wir können, um unser Leben weiterhin in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen zu lassen. Wer immer ihn entführt hat, wollte uns dadurch verunsichern – wir dürfen nicht zeigen, dass es ihm gelungen ist... verstehst du?" Auf ihr leichtes Nicken hin fuhr er fort: „Deswegen werden die Feierlichkeiten morgen auch wie geplant stattfinden."

„Er wäre so gerne dabei gewesen...", begann die Elbenfrau leise. „Da bin ich mir sicher, ganz sicher, Gildin."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er und küsste sie sacht. „Das weiß ich auch..."

„Und es kann nicht so sein wie zuvor, nicht ohne Legolas. Niemals." Ein leises Seufzen von Gildin war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt.

Und auch, als sie viel später am Tag im festlich geschmückten Thronsaal neben Gildin saß, nagten und pickten die Gedanken an ihren Bruder beständig an der Freude, die sie eigentlich empfinden sollte. Ihr entgingen die Blicke, die ihr zugeworfen wurden, sie saß einfach nur stumm da, als wäre sie lieber irgendwo anders, nur nicht hier.

„Sie sieht nicht glücklich aus."

„Wärst du in der Lage, glücklich deine Hochzeit zu feiern, wenn ich verschwunden wäre?" fragte Elrohir spöttisch zurück, ohne jedoch die Sorge aus seinen Augen zu verbannen. Wieder legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Zwillings, was seinen Worten die Schärfe nahm, nicht jedoch ihre Bedeutung. Elladan schüttelte den Kopf; seine Blicke verweilten bei Legolas' Schwester, ihr Ausdruck änderte sich nicht im Geringsten. Elrohir seufzte.

„Hör zu", meinte er gedämpft, darauf bedacht, niemanden von den umstehenden Personen mithören zu lassen. „Denk nicht mehr daran, Elladan. Sie wäre dem Bund mit ihm nicht eingegangen, wenn sie ihn nicht lieben würde, soweit müsstest du sie kennen. Dass sie nicht wirklich glücklich ausschaut, ist verständlich; lass es gut sein. Wenn du sie lächeln sehen willst, dann reise morgen zurück nach Lothlórien und kümmere dich dort um die Suche nach Legolas, in Ordnung? Ich werde auch zurück nach Imladris gehen. Ganz Mittelerde ist auf der Suche; wir werden ihn finden."

Mit glasigen Augen schaute der Jüngere zurück, schien nicht wirklich begriffen zu haben, was sein Bruder sagte. Dann schlich sich Verstehen in seinen Blick. „Wie du meinst", wisperte er zurück, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Mîrenithil richtete.

„... aber ohne mich."

Die Worte hallten immer noch in Legolas' Kopf wieder, als die Tür erneut aufging, als sie ihn erneut holten, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Und wie immer herrschte absolute Dunkelheit in dem Raum, in den sie ihn brachten; seine Wächter brauchten kein Licht, wussten auch so, wo er sich befand, hielten sie ihn doch durch Fesseln sicher unter Kontrolle.

Dann herrschte Stille. Sein Herz schien durch das Schweigen zu hämmern wie Donnerschläge, selten gekannte Furcht machte sich in ihm breit. Er wusste, was ihn erwartete, doch ein Teil von ihm weigerte sich beständig, es zuzugeben und sich darauf vorzubereiten; lieber schwelgte er noch ein wenig in der Illusion, das alles gut werden würde. Lange hielt sie sich jedoch nicht.

Sein gellender Schrei durchbrach die Stille wie ein Blitz die tiefste Nacht.

Ein Schlag aus der Dunkelheit schien erträglich im Gegensatz zu dem Schmerz, den sie ihm zufügten. Seine Stimme brach, der Schrei verlor sich in Schweigen, wurden scheinbar übertönt von dem rasenden Schlag seines Herzens. Zu brennen schien seine Haut, ihm war, als würde sie ihm in Streifen vom Körper gezogen werden, quälend langsam – nur, um Salz ins offene Fleisch zu streuen. Gelächter drang an seine Ohren, schwand langsam dahin, als Schwärze ihn umfing.

_TBC..._


	15. Traum vom Tod

Danke für die Reviews - es geht weiter!

* * *

_Traum vom Tod_

Blut im Mund ließ ihn würgen und husten. Das Messer war tief in seinen Körper eingedrungen, schien ihn schwer verletzt zu haben – zu schwer vielleicht. Er spürte seine elbischen Heilkräfte schwinden, die ihn all die lange Zeit am Leben gehalten hatten. Sein Geist begann zu wanken, jegliche Zuversicht war zerstört, er stand am Abgrund. Doch noch war er nicht gestürzt – ganz im Gegensatz zu Radagast. Dieser befand sich bereits in freiem Fall. Der alte Mann war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

„Ich werde zurückkehren in meine Heimat... endlich..."

Das leise Murmeln riss Legolas aus der sanften Bewusstlosigkeit, in die er hinabgeglitten war. Er setzte sich auf und blickte in das Gesicht Aiwendils, dessen Haut mittlerweile so grau und rissig wie altes Pergament war, dessen Augen kein Licht mehr erblickten, dessen Geist gebrochen war.

„Endlich..."

Er beugte sich vor und griff nach der Hand des Zauberers, spürte, wie sie unter seinen zerschnittenen Fingerkuppen erkaltete. „Frieden sei mit Euch...", wisperte er mit zitternder Stimme, während Radagast den Schleier silbernen Glases durchschritt, saphirblaue Meere und weiße Strände überflog, die grünen Wiesen und die stolz schweigenden Wälder wiedersah, die er so lange vermisst hatte... während der braune Zauberer flog mit dem Wind, frei wie einer der Vögel, deren Freund er gewesen war.

Leere breitete sich in Legolas' Kopf aus, als der Körper Radagasts sich langsam in Staub verwandelte und zerfiel. Obwohl es unmöglich war, wehte ein Luftzug durch die enge, dunkle Zelle und nahm den Zauberer mit sich, zurück in die Unsterblichen Lande, dorthin, wo seine Seele Frieden finden sollte. Doch er, Legolas, musst hier bleiben, hier ausharren, in dieser Hölle seines Lebens. Für immer.

Nein, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Du wirst hier nicht bleiben. Du wirst sterben, sieh es endlich ein. Sterben, vergessen sein wie so viele vor dir. Sie werden dich nicht finden, können dich nicht finden, niemals. Dein Ende wird auch das Ende ihres Glücks sein, das blühende Reich, das du erbautest, wird fallen über die Jahrtausende, langsam vergehen, bis nur noch Staub und Legenden davon erzählen werden. Und auch du wirst vergessen sein, genauso vergessen wie dein Reich, dein Volk. Sieh es ein, gib auf, es gibt kein Entrinnen für dich... du wirst hier sterben, du wirst hier sterben...

Langsam glitt er hinab in einen wenig heilsamen Schlaf, die wispernde Stimme im Hinterkopf nur schwerlich ignorierend – doch die Kraft, sie zu verdrängen, fehlte ihm schon lange. Stetig war sie lauter geworden, drängte sich ihm auf, ein unbestimmtes Flüstern, kaum hörbar, aber vorhanden.

„Wieder daheim...", wisperte Elladan, als er die Grenzen Lothlóriens überschritt. Doch im Gegensatz zu sonst wollte sich ein Gefühl des Glücks angesichts seiner Heimkehr nicht einstellen – im Gegenteil. Es schien ihm wie ein Verrat, hier zu sein und nicht dort, wo Legolas verschwunden war, um nach Spuren zu suchen. Die Krieger, die ihn begleiteten, schienen sich keine solchen Gedanken zu machen; sie sprachen bereits davon, wo in den Ländern um Lothlórien die Suche wohl starten sollte und wer ausgewählt werden würde, an ihr teilzunehmen. Sorge klang auch durch ihre Stimmen, aber ihre Zweifel waren nicht so groß wie die Elladans.

Nebelschleier leuchteten im blassen Sonnenlicht zwischen den einstmals so prächtigen Mellyrn des Goldenen Waldes. Schon lange hatten die stattlichen Bäume nicht mehr geblüht und würden es auch kaum jemals wieder tun, war Galadriel doch in den Westen gefahren und Arwen vor langer Zeit gestorben. Als Elladan auf seinem grauen Pferd zwischen den Farnen und Moosen hindurch ritt, durch den stillen Wald, in dem kein Vogel mehr sang, verblasste der letzte Glanz dieses goldenen Reiches langsam; der magische Wall, der seine Grenzen geschützt hatte, löste sich auf ins Nichts.

Vor Elladans Augen färbte sich der Boden rot vor Blut, die starren Augen der Erschlagenen blickten zu ihm auf. Der Wald war tot, nur noch die grauen Leichen der Bäume standen; einige wenige Elben standen inmitten der Ruinen dieses einstmals goldenen Landes und besahen sich zufrieden ihr Werk. Bosheit schien durch ihre Augen, wie er sie noch niemals bei einem vom Schönen Volk gesehen hatte, eine Bosheit, von der er nicht dachte, dass ein Wesen des Lichts sie besitzen könnte.

Er erhob sich über das verdorrende Blätterdach, flog wie ein Vogel über die Weiten Lande. Imladris, Ost-Lórien, Ithilien... der Wald der Grünen Blätter... zerstört von der unzähmbarer und blinder Wut, Machtgier, Lügen und Betrug. Nichts als Tod und Verderben, wohin er auch blickte, undurchdringliche Wolken vor der einst so hell und warm scheinenden Sonne und den silbernen Sternen der Nacht.

„Herr? Herr Elladan!"

Er schreckte auf, blickte verwirrt in die Augen des Elben neben ihm. Dann nickte er rasch und trieb sein Pferd wieder an, ritt schnell voraus in Richtung Caras Galadhon. Die Gabe der Voraussicht war nur teilweise von seinem Vater auf ihn übergegangen, aber so selten er auch Visionen hatte, wusste er doch, dass er sich auf die Gabe verlassen konnte. Nichts als Tod und Verderben...

„Herr Elladan, habt Ihr einen Augenblick Zeit für mich?", fragte eine Stimme, kaum, dass er das Zentrum Caras Galadhons erreicht hatte.

„Natürlich, Tirmo, für Euch immer", erwiderte er abwesend und folgte dem Elben auf dessen Talan. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit Lirulin wieder. „Du hier? Lirulin, solltest du nicht schon längst wieder in Eryn Lasgalen sein?"

Der Angesprochene nickte leicht, warf einen Blick zu Tirmo und begann dann zu sprechen. „So war es vorgesehen, ja. Doch Herr Tirmo bat mich, zu bleiben... soweit ich es verstanden habe, hat er einen Plan."

Überrascht sah Elladan den älteren Elben an. Tirmo nickte. „Lirulin hat mich richtig verstanden", stimmte er zu. „Es ist nur eine Idee, ein Gedankenfetzen, wenn Ihr so wollt, aber vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit. Ich fürchte, es gibt einige Personen in den Reihen seiner Berater, die sein Verschwinden... sagen wir vorsichtig, befürworten. Lirulin wird nach Eryn Lasgalen zurückkehren und versuchen, betreffende Personen auszuhorchen."

„Woher wisst Ihr dies? Und warum meint Ihr, dass dies funktioniert?", fragte Elladan skeptisch.

Tirmo seufzte. „Fragt mich nicht. Und... ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen – aber etwas anderes fällt mir nicht ein. Wir müssen Legolas finden, um jeden Preis..." Er beobachtete Elladan aus klugen Augen. „Ich ahne, was Ihr gesehen habt, Elladan, Elronds Sohn", sprach er dann. „Ich befürchte, dass eure Visionen schon bald Wirklichkeit sein werden, sollten wir ihn nicht finden."

„Wir dachten schon, dir wäre ebenfalls etwas zugestoßen", meinte Tuilinn erleichtert, als Lirulin Tage später die Grenzen Ost-Lóriens erreichten.

„Nein, nein... die hohen Herren Lothlóriens haben mich nur etwas aufgehalten", entgegnete Lirulin ausweichend. „Ich muss rasch weiter nach Eryn Lasgalen", fügte er hinzu, beachtete Tuilinns fragenden Blick nicht.

„Dann solltest du dich beeilen... und Caras Calen meiden."

Lirulin blickt erstaunt auf. „Was meinst du?"

Tuilinn sah ihn ungeduldig an. „Beeile dich, sieh zu, dass du hier wegkommst. Morgen früh wird der neue Statthalter eingewiesen... ich habe einen Blick in die Pläne werfen können, und die sehen es nicht vor, dass jemand ohne eingehende Befragung das Reich durchqueren kann. Irgend etwas stimmt da nicht, aber ich weiß nicht, was", erklärte der Elb leise, darauf bedacht, dass niemand mithören konnte. Sein Gegenüber nickte nur knapp, schwang sich erneut auf sein Pferd und ritt davon, war schon nach Sekunden nicht mehr zu sehen zwischen den dunklen Bäumen.

_TBC..._

Reviews? Ich bin auch ganz brav... (also, vielleicht)


	16. Ein letzter Versuch

Liderphin: Hm, könnte man so ausdrücken :)

* * *

Beta: Lalaithwen

_Ein letzter Versuch_

„Endlich", seufzte Lirulin erleichtert, als die Grenzen Eryn Lasgalens am Horizont erschienen. Er trieb sein erschöpftes Pferd noch einmal an, durchquerte den Wald schnell wie der Schatten eines Vogels. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang erreichte er die Feste. Schon von Weitem sah er eine in Weiß gekleidete Gestalt in einem der höchsten Türme, vermutete richtig, dass es sich um Mîrenithil handelte. Die Königsschwester stand schon lange dort, seit Tagen hatte sie sich kaum woanders aufgehalten. Ihre Augen blickten weit über den Horizont hinaus, suchten nach Spuren des Lichts, das ihren Bruder immer umgeben hatte. Und nicht nur ihren Bruder – auch die Grenzen seines Reiches hatten immer in diesem silbrigen Glanz geschimmert, wenn Fremde unbefugt in eines der Reiche eindringen wollte. Der Zauber war verschwunden, bot nun keinen Schutz mehr – dies bemerkte Lirulin sofort und er wurde bestätigt, als er die Tore des Schlosses offen vorfand. Nur die Macht des Königs konnte die verwunschenen Flügel schließen, die Macht eines rechtmäßigen Herrschers.

Schon als er die Grenzen überschritten und aus den Augenwinkeln einige Soldaten bemerkt hatte, die ihn misstrauisch beäugten, hatte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in Lirulin breitgemacht, das Gefühl, das hier etwas nicht stimmte... und mit jedem Schritt, den er sich nun dem Thronsaal der Feste näherte, verstärkte es sich, wurde beinahe unerträglich. Kaum war er eingetreten, spürte er messerscharfe Blicke in seinem Rücken, fühlte Abneigung und Verrat. Ja, hier stimmte etwas nicht, hier stimmte rein gar nichts mehr.

„Du hast lange gebraucht, Lirulin", sprach Gildin verstimmt und maß den Elben mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Ich dachte, es würde weit weniger Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, einen Brief zu überbringen." Seine Stimme war kühl, der Blick seiner Augen herablassend.

Verwundert sah Lirulin ihn einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Verzeiht, Herr", begann er, „doch Herr Tirmo wollte sich nicht mit dem, was er durch den Brief erfahren hatte, zufrieden geben, und bat mich, ihm Weiteres zu berichten."

Er schluckte, als er registrierte, dass Gildin mit dieser Ausrede alles andere als zufrieden war. Legolas' erster Berater wandte sich an Mîrenithil, die neben dem leeren Thron ihres Bruders saß.

„Mîrenithil, würdest du Gelir hierher bitten lassen?"

Legolas' Schwester war eine intelligente Frau. Ihr war klar, dass es Gildin nicht wirklich darum ging, mit Gelir zu sprechen – er wollte nicht, dass sie noch länger im Raum war. Wortlos stand sie auf und ging.

Normalerweise hätte sie sich heftigst gegen den Tonfall gewehrt, den ihr Gemahl seit einiger Zeit an den Tag legte. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es besser für sie war zu schweigen. Hoffnung wohnte noch immer in ihrem Herzen; eine Stimme sprach zu ihr, sagte, dass sie nicht aufgeben solle zu suchen, denn Legolas... ihr Bruder... noch war sein Licht nicht erloschen. Noch lange nicht.

Stirnrunzelnd lauschte Tuilinn den Stimmen, die aus der Silbernen Halle drangen. Die Fürsten Ost-Lóriens waren gestern in Caras Calen eingetroffen, um sich darüber zu unterhalten, was bezüglich Legolas' Verschwinden zu tun sei. Tuilinn bezweifelte, dass sie bald zu seinem Ergebnis kommen würden. Im Gegenteil – es schien ihm, als wären einige unter ihnen, die wissentlich nur unwichtige Dinge zur Sprache brachten, die dagegen waren, wo eigentlich eine klare Mehrheit hätte entstehen sollen... hätte entstehen müssen, nach allen Regeln der Vernunft und Loyalität. Tuilinn glaubte schon lange nicht mehr, dass wirklich alle seiner Fürsten zeitlebens aufrichtig hinter Legolas gestanden hatten. Verrat hatte sich in seinen eigenen Reihen breitgemacht, unbemerkt von den Getreuen, die wahrlich blind waren vor Vertrauen in den endgültigen Sieg des Guten. Gefahr aus den eigenen Reihen? Undenkbar! Das Böse in der Welt war besiegt, nichts konnte den letzten der Elben mehr etwas anhaben...

Nur den Schatten in ihren eigenen Herzen, den konnten sie weder sehen noch besiegen und vergessen. Der Schatten verlangte nach all den Jahrtausenden wieder nach Raum, nach Dunkelheit, in der er leben konnte – und da es keine mehr gab, schuf er sie sich selbst. Verrat. Verrat im letzten Elbenreich Mittelerdes.

‚Das ist das Ende', schoss es Tuilinn durch den Kopf. ‚Ein einziges Reich unseres Volkes ist noch übrig in diesen Gestaden, und dies geht an sich selbst zu Grunde..."

Nur was tun? Ihm waren die Hände gebunden, sein Treueeid zwang ihn zum Schweigen gegenüber denen, die nun die Herrschaft an sich nahmen. Was hätte es auch gebracht? Viele standen hinter ihnen, teils aus Bosheit, teils aus Unwissen. Wem könnte er verständlich machen, welcher unglaubliche Verrat sich hier abspielte? Wenn er sich selbst nicht einmal sicher war, keine Beweise hatte?

Nein, Schweigen. Schweigen war sein Weg. Und warten. Hoffen.

„Eine Botschaft Gildins aus Eryn Lasgalen", meldete der Bote ihm. „Der neue Statthalter Ost-Lóriens soll bestimmt werden", fügte er auf Tuilinns scharfen Blick hinzu.

Dieser gab innerlich nach. Abwarten. Warten. „Tretet ein, die Herren erwarten Euch bereits."

Warten, warten und hoffen.

Zuhause ist, wo das Herz ist.

Der Spruch war so alt wie die Welt, doch er traf immer noch zu, auf jedes Volk Ardas.

Ein feines Lächeln huschte über Elrohirs ernstes Gesicht, als er die Bergpfade entlang auf das letzte heimelige Haus zuritt. Regenbögen überspannten das Tal, die feine Gischt der Wasserfälle erfüllte die Luft, golden schillernd im Licht der tief stehenden Sonne. Die Blätter der Bäume wehten leicht im Wind, säuselten von vergangenen Zeiten, als dieses Haus noch erfüllt war von Leben und Freude. Heute lag es traurig zwischen den Bergen, erloschen war das Licht in seinem Inneren, verschwunden das Lachen. Beinahe.

Elrohir zügelte sein Pferd, während er in den Hof einritt; aus Gewohnheit erhob er seinen Blick. Leuchtende Augen blickten zurück, tiefroter Stoff flatterte wie feuriges Laub als Ivanneth die Treppen hinunter eilte, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Wo warst du nur so lang?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Kein Brief, keine Nachricht von dir, nur über Legolas wurde uns Kunde gebracht..."

„Ich fand keine Zeit, verzeih, melethril", meinte Elrohir entschuldigend und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ist es wahr?", erkundigte die Elbenfrau sich leise. „Legolas ist verschwunden, entführt...?" Elrohir seufzte tief und nickte betrübt. „Was geht hier vor? Rede mit mir, Elrohir, irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Unsere Fürsten reisen ab und an, als wären es Händler, Lathron ist hier und spielt sich auf, als wäre er Statthalter..."

„Was?", fuhr der Sohn Elronds dazwischen.

„Du hast mich richtig verstanden. Er behauptet, Gildin hätte ihn eingesetzt... ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt und auch keiner der Männer. Doch unwohl ist mir dennoch", berichtete Ivanneth, während sie das Haus betraten.

Elrohir blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Er würde sterben. Dies war ihm in den letzten Tagen klar geworden. Es gab kein Vertun mehr, er würde sterben. Nie wieder das Licht der Sonne erblicken, nie mehr unter stolzen Bäumen wandeln, nie mehr dem Gesang der Wälder lauschen und nie, niemals mehr das silberne Licht der Sterne in sich fühlen. Für immer, nie wieder.

Geahnt hatte er es. Ja, beinahe vorausgesehen. Aber er wollte es nicht glauben, niemals, unmöglich – und nun, nun war es zu spät. Für immer zu spät.

Er begann zu ahnen, zu wissen, was geschehen war. Begann zu glauben, dass es jemanden gab, irgendwo, der genauso wie er in der Dunkelheit gefangen war, der genauso wie er glaubte, niemals mehr einen strahlenden Tag erblicken zu dürfen. Der im Zwielicht ausharrte wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, der langsam verging angesichts der Nacht in und um ihn. Ja, er wusste, was geschehen war. Es stand klar vor seinen Augen, so klar, als wäre er dabei gewesen.

Ein Versuch war es gewesen, ein letzter Versuch.

Sie kamen, er konnte sie hören. Kamen, um ihn zu holen und für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen. Auch dies wusste er, ohne dass es ihm jemand gesagt hätte. Sie rissen ihn mit sich, in einen Raum tief unter der Erde, stießen ihn zu Boden.

Im schwachen Kerzenlicht schimmerte die polierte Schneide eines Elbenschwertes, eines Schwertes, dass noch kein unschuldiges Blut vergossen hatte – bis zum heutigen Tag.

Es war ein Versuch gewesen, ein letzter Versuch. Doch er war fehlgeschlagen.

Kein Laut kam Lirulin über die Lippen, als das Schwert auf ihn herabschlug, seinen Kopf im Bruchteil einer Sekunde vom Körper tränkte. Kein Laut, keine Angst in den Augen, kein Bedauern und kein Bereuen.

Ein letzter Versuch.

_TBC..._

Würde mich über Reviews freuen!


	17. Schattenkrieger

So, Endspurt beginnt ))

Liderphin: Dann sei mal gespannt, wirst bald bedient :)

* * *

_Schattenkrieger_

Leise wie eine Katze huschte die Gestalt durch die dunklen Gänge der gläsernen Stadt Êldannen, die Hauptstadt Ithiliens. Ihre Bewohner schliefen bereits oder hatten sich zumindest in ihre Häuser zurückgezogen; doch selbst wenn sich noch jemand im Freien aufgehalten hätte, hätte dieser jemand die Gestalt nicht bemerkt. Zu leise bewegte sie sich, zu geschickt. Sie kannte sich aus, kannte diese Stadt wie die Satteltasche ihres Pferdes. Rasch und lautlos schlich sie die Gänge entlang, blieb schließlich stehen und verschwand hinter einem Wandteppich. Von dort führte ein geheimer Gang, der nur den wenigsten bekannt war, direkt zu einem Bild im Thronsaal. Es galt viele steile und glatte Treppen zu überwinden, Äste beiseite zu streichen, die in den Gang hineingewachsen waren, unbemerkt an bewohnten Räumen vorbeizukommen.

Wie ein lebendiges Wesen schlängelte sich die Stadt an vier mächtigen Bäumen auf einem Hügel in der Mitte Südithiliens in die Höhe, gekrönt von vier schlanken Türmen. Wie ein Edelstein leuchtete sie im Mond- und Sternenlicht, wie die Sonne selbst schien sie bei Tag zu strahlen. Eine prächtige, junge Stadt, erbaut im Glanz der ersten Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg, normalerweise erfüllt von Lachen und Leben.

In den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte ihr Licht zu erlöschen begonnen. Dunkel war es geworden in den Straßen und in den Herzen ihrer Bewohner, seit Aryon, der verschwundene Grenzwächter, wieder aufgetaucht war. Aryon, und mit ihm unzählige Soldaten, geschickt von Gildin. Aryon, der sich nun als Statthalter Ithiliens bezeichnen durfte. Die Vorstellung wäre lachhaft gewesen, wäre die Situation nicht viel zu ernst dazu.

Tirithion hielt inne, als er Schritte vernahm, und entspannte sich erst wieder, als sie in der Ferne verklungen waren. Nur nicht unvorsichtig werden. Nur nicht entdecken lassen. Zuviel hing von ihm ab. Nach Ewigkeiten, wie es ihm schien, erreichte er endlich die Rückseite des Bildes. Er prüfte zuerst, ob der Riegel von innen auch wirklich vorgeschoben war, damit man die Geheimtür auch auf keinen Fall von außen öffnen konnte. Dann legte er vorsichtig ein Ohr an das Bild und lauschte dem, was die Fürsten im Inneren des Saales beredeten.

Deutlich hörte er Aryons scharfe Stimme heraus, verstand jedes Wort. Doch je mehr er hörte, desto mehr wünschte er sich, es nicht getan zu haben. Vieles begriff er nicht, da es aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen war, aber das, was er eindeutig erfuhr, genügte ihm vollkommen. Genauso lautlos, wie er gekommen war, machte er sich auf den Rückweg, immer in der Angst, entdeckt zu werden. Erst, als er wieder sicher in seinen eigenen vier Wänden war, atmete er tief durch.

Rasch setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann, einen sehr ausführlichen Brief zu schreiben.

Er hatte es geahnt. Nein, nicht geahnt – vorausgesehen. Er hatte es vorausgesehen.

_Vor Elladans Augen färbte sich der Boden rot vor Blut, die starren Augen der Erschlagenen blickten zu ihm auf. Der Wald war tot, nur noch die grauen Leichen der Bäume standen; einige wenige Elben standen inmitten der Ruinen dieses einstmals goldenen Landes und besahen sich zufrieden ihr Werk. Bosheit schien durch ihre Augen, wie er sie noch niemals bei einem vom Schönen Volk gesehen hatte, eine Bosheit, von der er nicht dachte, dass ein Wesen des Lichts sie besitzen könnte._

Jedes einzelne Bild, das er bei seiner Ankunft in Lothlórien gesehen hatte, war nun Wirklichkeit geworden, jedes einzelne. Der Aufstand derer, die sich gegen Gildins neue Herrschaft wehrten, war blutig niedergeschlagen worden, beinahe alle hatten mit ihrem Leben dafür bezahlt, dass sie den neuen Statthalter nicht anerkennen wollte.

Dieser, Gelir, stand sichtlich zufrieden neben seinem neuen ersten Hauptmann und beobachtete die Männer, die die Leichen der Krieger achtlos auf Haufen warfen, um diese zu verbrennen wie totes Vieh. Keine letzte Ruhe sollte ihnen zuteil werden, keine Ehre im Tod.

Elladan fühlte sich ohnmächtig vor Wut, war er doch als einer der wenigen Aufständischen am Leben gelassen worden. Flankiert von zwei Soldaten Gelirs stand er nun daneben, schwer atmend angesichts seiner Verletzungen, und konnte nichts tun außer zuzusehen, wie seine Freunde und Vertraute zu Asche verbrannten. Als Schattenkrieger hatte Gelir sie bezeichnet, die, die im Geheimen gegen die neue Herrschaft Gildins waren, die im Schatten kämpften, um ihn zu stürzen. Wie recht er doch hatte.

Viele hatte es anfangs von ihnen gegeben, in allen Reichen, unter den Bewohnern, denn diese spürten, dass schlechte Zeiten auf sie zukamen. Gildin erkannte man nicht wieder, beinahe glaubte man, eine andere Person vor sich zu sehen im Vergleich zu früher. Mîrenithil hatte sich seit Wochen nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Die alten Statthalter waren ab- und neue eingesetzt worden, Gesetze wurden schärfer. Es waren die Maßnahmen von jemandem, der wusste, dass er sonst seine Macht nicht würde halten können. Ein Akt der Verzweiflung war es beinahe.

Eryn Lasgalen, Ost-Lórien, Ithilien, Bruchtal.

Von überall hatten Elladan ähnliche Meldungen erreicht, wobei die aus Ost-Lórien noch halbwegs erfreulich waren, kamen sie doch vom dortigen Statthalter persönlich. Meneldil war zusammen mit Tirithion und den Zwillingen der Kopf der Schattenkrieger, wie sie sich auch schon bald selbst nannten. Er plante geschickt und im Geheimen; bisher war keiner seiner Pläne schief gegangen.

Nur dieser eine. Es hatte nicht gereicht, um Gelir zu stürzen. Die Galadhrim waren nicht so zahlreich gewesen wie erhofft. Viele waren ferngeblieben, aus Furcht, Furcht um ihr eigenes Leben und das derer, die sie liebten.

Wo war nur die Hoffnung hin, die er kurz nach Legolas' Verschwinden noch gehegt hatte?

Nichts, nichts war mehr von ihr geblieben. Kein Lebenszeichen seines alten Freundes, kein noch so kleiner Erfolg bei der Suche. Es war wie verhext, als hielte ein böser Zauber sie davon ab, weiterzukommen. Das Licht der Elbenreiche war erloschen, ihre Zuversicht ebenso.

Was ihn selbst erwartete nach diesem fehlgeschlagenen Aufstand wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, es kümmerte ihn auch nicht, er konnte es nicht wissen.

Er wusste nur eines:

Es war vorbei.

_TBC..._


	18. Epilog

Der Epilog - Aus die Maus...

* * *

_Epilog_

Die Zeit war dahin geflossen.

Tage waren gekommen und waren wieder gegangen, ohne einen Augenblick innezuhalten und ihm einen kurzen Atemzug zu gewähren. Die Sonne zog während des Tages ihre Bahn, während der Nacht Mond und Sterne. Jahreszeiten kamen und gingen wie der Wind, der mal Regen und Schnee, mal den Duft von Frühling und Freiheit mit sich brachte. Freiheit.

Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Die Tage kamen, aber sie zogen an ihm vorüber. Wochen vergingen, Monate und Jahre, Jahrzehnte, ohne dass er auch nur einen einzelnen Moment in Erinnerung behalten hatte, einfach weil keiner es wert gewesen war. Nicht einmal Gefühle waren in seinem Gedächtnis geblieben, weil es nur ein einziges Gefühl gegeben hatte in all den Jahren: Erbitterung.

Besonders schlimm war es im Herbst, wenn Regen und Stürme einsetzten, die Welt in Grau versank. Dunkler wurde, als sie ohnehin schon war. Dann kamen Erinnerungen hoch an eine lang vergessene Zeit, eine Zeit, in der er die Hölle auf Erden durchlebt hatte. Damals war es noch anders gewesen. Sein Leben war anders, lebenswerter. Jeder einzelne Moment. Die Zeit, die er mit seinen Freunden verbracht hatte. Die Zeit, in der sie gemeinsam durch Mittelerde liefen, in der sie gemeinsam gekämpft hatten für etwas, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Etwas, für das es sich zu sterben lohnte, aber auch zu leben. Wie lange war das her? Einige Jahrtausende vielleicht, er hatte aufgehört zu zählen.

Warum auch zählen?_ Warum auch leben?_ Die Frage stellte er sich jeden Tag, jeden Tag, an dem er sich einen neuen Unterschlupf für die Nacht suchte, durchnässt von Regen, und an diese Zeiten zurückdachte.

Keine Zeit zu ruhen. Sie waren hinter ihm. Weiterziehen, immer weiter. Immer dorthin, wo der Wind hinweht, wohin und soweit die Füße tragen. Wo konnte er hin? Vielleicht das verlassene Lothlórien. Ja. Es war Zeit für einen Besuch. Ein Gang unter den blassen Bäumen, die einst so stolz ihre goldenen Blätter trugen. Es war der einzige Ort, wo er noch ein wenig von dem Seelenfrieden finden konnte, der ihm gestohlen worden war. Aber es machte keinen Unterschied. Den wenigen Tagen der Linderung folgten unzählige, in denen er wieder vergaß, wie es sich damals angefühlt hatte. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte, eine Aufgabe zu haben und Gefährten an der Seite; wie sich Triumph anfühlte, die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer. Wie es sich anfühlt hatte, glücklich zu sein.

Es nahte. Die Zeit nahte, in der er gebraucht werden würde, hier in Mittelerde. Doch was hieß das schon? Es konnten dennoch Jahrtausende sein. Und obwohl die Tage vorbei strömten, obwohl er keinen Moment in Erinnerung behalten konnte oder wollte, zogen sich die Sekunden und Minuten dennoch zu Ewigkeiten. Jeder Tag eine Ewigkeit und morgen wieder vergessen.

Vergessen waren die kurzen Tage der Freiheit.

Sie hatten ihn eingeholt, ihn, der verletzt und schwach geflohen war, hatten ihn eingeholt kurz vor den Grenzen Lothlóriens, hatten ihn wieder zurückgebracht und eingesperrt. Hatten ihn verspottet und verhöhnt. Hatten ihm erzählt von dem, was in seinem einstmals so blühenden Reich vor sich ging. Von seiner Schwester, die nur noch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst war. Elladan, gefangen unter der grausamen Hand Gelirs. Elrohir, getrennt von seiner Gefährtin und seiner neugeborenen Tochter. Der Glanz der Eldar, verloschen.

Wieder war er hier. Wieder gefangen. Das Vergessen ging weiter, und langsam begann er zu glauben, was die winzige Stimme der Vernunft ihn glauben machen wollte: Er würde enden als Staub, vergessen von der Welt, und seine Reiche würden bald nur noch Asche sein. Zweimal war er bereits geflohen vor denen, von denen er immer noch nicht wusste, wer sie waren, warum sie ihn quälten, zweimal hatten sie ihn eingeholt und wieder zurückgebracht.

Aber ein nächstes Mal würde es nicht geben. Er hatte gelernt zu warten, in der Dunkelheit auszuharren, immer in der Aussicht, die kleine Kerze neben ihm anzuzünden, aber ohne es jemals zu tun, zu warten darauf, dass die Wächter unvorsichtig wurden. Kein nächstes Mal. Sein dritter Ausbruch würde sein letzter sein, niemals mehr würde er hierhin zurückkehren. Er würde diejenigen finden, die für sein Leid und das seines Volkes verantwortlich waren, er würde sie finden oder bei dem Versuch sterben.

Was würde es auch machen? Auf eine Art und Weise war er bereits tot, schon lange gestorben in dem dunklen Loch, dass sein zu Hause geworden war. Ewigkeiten war er schon hier, Ewigkeiten würde er noch hier warten, wenn es sein musste. Er würde hier warten, würde jede einzelne Wunde und jede Folter vergessen, würde nur für den Moment leben. Für diesen einen Tag. Doch noch war es nicht soweit. Noch war jeder Tag eine Ewigkeit und morgen wieder vergessen.

Noch gab es nur Zwielicht um ihn herum, Zwielicht, dem irgendwann eine sternhelle Dämmerung folgen würde.

ENDE

* * *

So, ich habe fertig ) Und wenn ich noch ein paar Reviews kriege, poste ich auch gerne die Fortsetzung zu "Zwielicht" ;)


	19. Review Antworten

Nein, kein neues Kapitel... nur ein paar Review-Antworten :)

Liderphin: Hast du den Epilog schon gelesen? Na, egal, da werden deine Fragen eh nicht beantwortet... aber in der Fortsetzung, die ich gleich im Anschluss an dieses Update posten werde ) Danke dafür, dass du immer mitgelesen und gereviewt hast! Fühl dich geknuddelt :)

Melethil: Aber immer doch :) Auch dir Danke!


End file.
